Me, Myself, & Time
by itsxdeexdork
Summary: Darien broke up with&the scouts lost her trust! who are these people? What Generals are back? Along with the future? wait Beryl&Diamond are alive? Oh geez Just another heartbreaking year for Serena Tsukino who was forced to be Sailor Moon? *workingtitle*
1. Chapter 1

Plot: Darien broke her heart, as if that weren't enough, a few weeks later her life falls apart. When her moms in the hospital the guy she loves dumps her, and worst of all. No one believes iner. Not the scouts, not luna, not even her own father.

**I DO NOT OWN SAILORMOON! DO NOT OWN IT JUST LOVE READING/WATCHING/WRITING ABOUT IT!**

* * *

Running. _Sammy. Rini_. They were the first two people in her mind. She ran, faster than she usually did, but she didn't care if she couldn't breathe, she didn't care if her legs hurt. She just ran as if someone with a gun was chasing her. She fought tears from falling but failed, tears were streaming down her cheek. She crashed into someone, or a group of people. _I don't have time for this_ Serena thought as she stood up and ran with all her strength. She had to get Rini and Sammy. She finally reached Sammy's school, it's been out for a few hours. There she spotted a little blonde boy, sitting down, drawing on the dirt with a stick.

"Sammy" Serena croaked. The blonde boy shot his head up. He frowned, his father had promised to pick him up so they could go to the arcade for some father son quailty time. He was about to respond with a mean remark, when he noticed Serena's puffy eyes and trembling lips.

"Ser. Serena? What happend" Sammy asked scared, the only time he's ever seen his sister this way when they found out their grandmother was in the hospital.

"come on we better get Rini" Serena stated as she grabbed his hand and started sprinting to Rini's swiming class. After she got them, they kept asking question after question after question. Andrew turned to see a pair of meatball heads that he hasn't seenin a while.

"hey Sere-" he also noticed something was off, before he could ask she asked if she could borrow a phone, he lead her to the back where the phone was. Andrew turned to the small kids in front of him. "Hey Sammy, hey. I haven't seen you before. I'm Andrew" Andrew said with a friendly smile. The pink haired girl returned a smile. "how would you two like a famous tripple chocolate shake on the house?" the two kids nodded in excitment. Andrew smiled, starting to work on the kids milkshake, his eyes wondering off to where Serena was. His back was on the wall, nodding slowly. The bell chimes rang as a tall raven haired man appeared.

"Darien!" Rini sang as she jumped into his arms. He smiled.

"hey Rini" he said down beside Sammy. "hey Sammy Hey drew" Darien added, he purposely ignored the love of his life.

"hey dude" Andrew said as he handed Sammy a shake. "so you know what's up with Serena?" Darien knew what was up, he had after all broken up with her. Darien faked a coughed and shrugged.

"Meatball head is losing it" Sammy broke the awkward silence. "she won't tell me anything!" Serena hung up the phone, minutes before Darien entered. She took a deep breathe and entered. "Hey Serena will you tell me what's wrong now?" Sammy begged.

"Sammy just go do your homework alright? I'll tell you later. I promise" Serena said unsure, she didn't want to tell Sammy the bad news, Sammy was about respond with a typical 'why?' "please Sammy, just please" Serena sighed out exhausted. He just nodded and went to work. Serena covered her face with her hands.

"Hey Sammy why don't you go to the booth with Rini and Darien, I gotta talk to Serena about something" Andrew said, Rini watched Andrew carefully when they reached the booth. Andrew's arm was around Serena. "Sere, what happend?" Andrew said carefully.

"everything is falling apart" Serena croaked quiet enough so Andrew wouldn't hear her. She shook her head. "Forget I said anything Andrew"

"no, Serena. We haven't talked in ages. If something is wrong tell me, your like the sister I always wanted unlike my real sister" Andrew teased. Serena didn't laugh or smile. "come on I miss the bubbly Serena, what happend?"

"forget it Andrew, it's nothing. Don't worry about it" Serena said faking a smile. Andrew sighed and started to go back to cleaning tables. _Nothing's wrong Andrew, nothing except for the fact that the guy who I'm madly in love with broke up with me for no reason, replaced me with Rini, my friends abandonded me, I quit being Sailor Moon, my own cat turned her back on me, my mom is in the hospital right now because she has a chance of cancer and to top it off no one believes in. No one believes that I can make it to college._ Serena thought, she sighed hard. Her eyes wondered to her little brother. _I hope he doesn't grow up to fast._ She quickly wiped a tear from her eyes. The bell chimes rang once again as Serena sat in front of Sammy, watching him do his homework. The girls entered, seeing Rini they casually forgot the fact that Serena was there and headed off to were Rini and Darien were.

"Hey Hey!" Mina sang as she sat beside Rini. "What's up!"

"Nothing, except Serena is going crazy! On our way here she didn't say a single word! Not one word! And then she went straight to the phone! And she instructed Sammy to do his homework! Serena hasn't ordered any food, nothing!" Rini exploded in confusion.

"somethings wrong" Lita pointed out the obvious. "I mean Serena and no food is crazy!" They stared at the meatball hair girl as she constantly wiped tears from her eyes.

"why do you think she's acting this way?" Raye asked. "I'll ask the fire tonight!"

"Maybe because someone who's name rhymes with smarian broke her heart!" Mina said harshly as she glanced at Darien. Darien sighed, Mina was the only one who seemed to be on his back about this.

"No no no!" Rini complained as her small fist banged on the table. "Serena's mommy was suppose to get me so we could go shopping since I don't have that many clothes but Serena showed up instead, and today Serena's dad was suppose to picks Sammy up but Serena did!" Rini said as she hugged her Luna ball. "I swear you teens are clueless"

"So you think something is wrong with Serena's parents?" Amy asked, Rini nodded. They all took this consideration.

* * *

"Where's mom?" Sammy asked worried.

"go to your room with Rini, I need to talk to Serena alone" Ken said in a harsh voice. Serena looked down at her hands as she sat, her nails digging in her palm. Sammy nodded, he was actually at the edge of the staircase while Rini played with her Luna ball. He sat as he watched his father sit in front of Serena.

"Serena you need to start pulling your own weight around here, you need to do better in school too! Your Teacher called and said your failing English? How are you failing English!" Ken started to babble on and on. Serena knew she wasn't the best student in the world, but it wasn't her fault. Everything just seemed less important due to her fights with monsters, her training. She honestly did try even though it wasn't always one-hundred percent. Serena sat there, with her head hung, tears in her eyes. Her father lecturing her. Telling her that she won't be able to make it to college with her current test grades. She had shown him, her recent test. It was a Seventy-one percent, wasn't the best but it was good for her. "what are we gonna do with you Serena!" Her father Ken yelled, she flinched. Biting her lower flip, she slowly put the piece of paper onto the table. He took it vicously. "An A in Art? What's that going to do with your future!" Ken yelled louder, he slammed the report card onto the table. Before he could say anything, he shook his head. "Make sure Rini and Sammy eat, take them out or something" Ken whispered low as he headed out. The car was starting, he was headed to where her mother was. Serena inhaled a deep breathe hoping that no tears were to be able to be seen. Serena headed for the door. Her plan was to go and buy some pizza or something.

"Serena" she paused, she turned to see her brother with a smile. "can we go eat at the arcade instead" Serena shrugged, Sammy rushed upstairs for his money and his shoes, he made Rini rush too. The walk to the arcade was silent. Serena had her hands stuffed in her hoodie while Sammy looked around, Rini following Sammy and Serena. They reached the CROWN arcade, Serena sat down at the counter, Sammy sat beside her, and Rini sat beside Sammy. Sammy smiled at the arcade manager.

"Good afternoon you three once again, what can I get you?" Andrew asked as he pushed aside a strand of blonde hair from his face.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a triple chocolate milkshake" Sammy stated with a smile.

"Me too!" Rini sang happily.

"I'll have fries and a triple chocolate milkshake" Serena ordered politely with a fake smile plastered on her face, Andrew went to get what they ordered. "go play, I'll call you when your food comes" Serena said. Sammy and Rini smiled and went to play the arcade games. After a few minutes their food was there and Sammy and Rini returned, they were eating and smiling. He was truely Serena's little brother. Rini excused herself to play some DDR. Serena played with her fries as she slowly drank her drink.

"Serena." Sammy said carefully as he finished his burger. Andrew was carefully listening to their conversation, knowing something was wrong with his little 'sister'. That's what she always been. His little sister. "why didn't you show dad the acceptance letter you got to that one art school"

"how did..." Serena already knew the answer. "ooh sammy!" she said scruntching her eyebrows together mad.

"Why didn't you?" he asked again as he took a bite of his french fry.

"it's complicated Sammy" Serena said as she continued to poke her fries with a straw.

"oh, can I see your drawings then?" Sammy asked, he wasn't the nicest little brother in the world, but he knew Serena had potential, he knew she had a future if she only reached for it. Serena took out her sketch pad and handed over to him. He squinted his eyes as he looked at each picture. Andrew's eyes wonder to the pictures as well. "Wow Serena, these are amazing!" Andrew yelled. Serena blushed. The door chimes went off. Serena slowly put the sketch pad back into her bag, she quickly went into the girls bathroom knowing who would it be. The girls returned, as they usually did after fighting a monster. Serena quickly went to the bathroom. Her phone rang, and she knew it was her father about to blow another gasgit. Darien soon followed, as usual. Rini ran to the raven haired mans arms.

"Hey Dare, long time no talk" Andrew said smiled at his best friend. "it's been like what? Three hours?"

"yea man" Darien replied "such a long time" he teased. He was mostly paying attention to Rini who was finishing up her food.

"Hey Sammy, Rini why are you here all alone?" Raye asked.

"oh I'm not, I went here with Serena because our dad nagged at her and I thought I should give her some company along with Rini of course" Sammy said.

"are you feeling sick Sammy? I mean you are never nice to Serena" Raye asked, everyone knew it was true. Sammy frowned, everyone teased Serena but sometimes it would go way to far. And sammy understood that what Raye said crossed the line. Sure, he wasn't the best brother in the world but he sure was an alright one. He has always had her back, let her borrow money for school and stuff. In fact he was more like the older one than Serena.

"yea I know, but you had to be there when our dad said she would be better working at a carwash than going to college" Sammy spat. "I honestly never saw Serena this down. On the walk here she didn't say a single word, she didn't stop or trip. Usually Serena brushs this stuff off, but I can see that it hurt her bad"

"poor Serena," Andrew said. He noticed that the girls didn't seem to care.

Lita sighed, it's been tough it's been exactly a day since she talked to Serena. She quit being sailor moon because well in the meetings all she ever heard them talk about was her. How she was late, how she always ate how she always did terrible in school how she always clutz out before she had a chance to stand. So she quit, believing they deserved a better leader.

"So what will you guys have?" Andrew said tryig to fill up the silence. Darien asked for his usual coffee, Lita asked for a chocolate smoothie, Mina asked for a strawberry smoothie, Amy asked for water and Raye asked for a sunday. They all sat on the counter beside Sammy. Serena got off the phone, she was in trouble. She sat on the bathroom floor, letting the tears fall down. She couldn't take it anymore. She washed her face and put on a fake smile. She peeked out to see the gang on the counters, slowly making their way to their usual back booth. Darien even had the guts to join the girls. Serena walked her way to her little brother.

"Hey Sammy, get your stuff. Dad's gonna pick you up" Serena said sadly. Sammy knew not to question and just nodded. Ken walked in, he sighed at his daughter. He wasn't in the mood to give his daughter another lecture. He took Sammy and walked out without listening to Sammy complain about staying with Serena. Serena held back tears. She felt ignored, forgotten, unloved. She grabbed the nearest trashcan, took out her sketch book, and started ripping pages out one by one crumbling them and throwing them in the trash. Until the final thing left to crumble up was the acceptance letter. She slammed it in the trash bin along with a small composition book, took her bag and ran out of the arcade in tears. Darien and Amy were the only ones to see her behavoir. Amy got up, brought the trashcan over.

"what are you doing?" Mina asked confused. Amy dumped the trash as Mina screamed. "eww! Amy!" She whined.

"Serena threw these away." Darien explained, they eached opened a crumble sketch paper. Being amazed and shocked.

Mina was looking at a portrait of her alterego Sailor V, surrounding her a beautiful background. Lita was looking at a portrait of herself, her alterego Sailor Jupiter, surrounding her was a beautiful background of the park. Raye was looking at a portrait of herself, she was wearing her Sailor Mars, surrounding her was anything that related to fire. She smiled, a sweat bead fell in the picture as Serena wrote a little comedic note. Amy was looking at a portrait of herself, she was wearing her Sailor Mercury suit. Amy had a huge smile but she was holding a ruler like a teacher. Rini looked at a portrait of herself, amazed and shocked all together. She had been sleeping outside, she remembered this picture. It was the night where herself, Serena and Sammy put up a tent outside to watch the stars, There she was laying there asleep, the moon shining behind her. Darien was looking at a portrait of himself, it was at the park. Their usual bench. He had doze off, as usual. His glasses were covering his face, which made him sort of look like Tuxedo Man. The moon was behind him, it reflective beautifully in the background. The more drawings they found were either funny, adorable, or just plan out amazing. The letter was soon found, guilt ate all of the girls. They never did believe Serena would get into a college.

* * *

Serena closed her eyes, she didn't want to go home. She wanted to run in front of a truck and let it hit her to let the pain in her chest go away. She inhaled the cold air, till it filled her lungs. She took out her sketchbook, she found six blank pages left. She took out her pencil bag, and started to trace a perfect rose, it was in the middle of the lake, the moon shining, reflecting through the lake. It was the perfect setting. Her mind was rewinded to Rini, whom she forgot at the arcade and was responsible for. She groaned, she didn't feel like seeing the girls or him. Her eyes wonder back to the view, she smiled. She sighed, she wasn't the best artist. In fact she didn't have much talent, let alone any talent.

"that's very good drawing you have their Serena" a familiar feline voice said. Serena jumped as she slammed her sketchbook shut.

"oh, Luna you scared me" Serena said casual. Her mind slipped about the argument she had with the cat.

"the scouts showed me the drawings, the letter. Why haven't you shown it to any of us" Serena shrugged, she knew why. But she didn't want to explain it to her cat. "Serena. Talk to me" Serena kept her tough face on. "Serena, quitting the scouts was a bit overdramatic don't you think" Serena couldn't believe this. Luna only cared about the stupid scouts, not about her. They just needed someone who can work the wand to dust off the bad guys. Her tears hit the picture she had just drawn. "I've been replaced and feel unloved. I'm just not enough" Serena whispered to herself, she wiped her tears as Luna seemed to continue about how overdramatic she was being. She knew she was being overdramatic by quitting but what could she do? Run back saying how they were right about her, even though they were right about her she didn't want to be that pathetic girl anymore who had to rely on someone else. Luna finally stopped talking, realizing that she was making things worse.

"What happend to your mother Serena" Luna finally asked. This broke Serena, she fell on her knees, right off the bench and broke down. "Ser. Serena" Luna's never seen Serena this way, not even when she lost Darien.

"I'm fine Luna, I promise" Serena said in a unease voiced, she wiped her tears that kept falling down. She felt shadows behind her.

"Serena" Luna repeated, this time in a worried tone.

"Luna, I'm fine. I promise" Serena said as she stood up, she wiped her tears. "Don't worry. No need to worry" she stated.

"Serena" Rini stuttered. Serena slowly turned around to find the girls with Rini. "What's wrong" Serena shook her head.

"Just don't worry about it Rini. I promise, nothing's wrong" Serena reassured. Amy saw through this, so did Lita, Raye, and Mina. Rini sighed, she said goodbye to the girls and started walking home with Serena. The walk home was quiet, but a shadow seemed to be following Serena and Rini.

* * *

Serena woke up earlier than usual, she got ready much earlier than she usually did, she woke up Rini and Sammy for school. Their father had been gone since three in the morning, it was now six. Serena even made some eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast because that's the only thing she could make. Serena made sure they got out of the house by seven. She dropped Sammy off and now was wondering where Rini had to go. Today was wensday and that was the day when Rini didn't have any ballet, art, or swimming classes. While they were walking, Serena was thinking. Unknowingly she turned the corner, crashing into someone hard. It felt familiar because it was familiar. It was Darien.

"oh sorry" Serena looked up to see the man who hurt her, physically and mentally. Her head shot back down, but an idea hit her in the head.

"hey, your pretty early" Darien tried to sound friendly.

"mhmm" was all Serena could say. "can you. watch Rini for me for a few hours. Until I get out of school"

"um sure but what about-" before Darien could ask Serena was already running, she knew she was going to be late.

"I'll meet you at the arcade and get her there!" Serena yelled as she ran

* * *

Serena walked into the Crown arcade with Sammy and his friend Mika and Bobby. Mika, Bobby, and Sammy were at a booth doing their homework. Serena slid a seat by the counter. Andrew handed her a chocolate shake. "Hey" Andrew said with a friendsly smile. "I heard" Of course he heard, their fathers worked together for a quite a while. News would of course trail to him.

"yea, well I haven't got the courage to tell Rini or Sammy" Serena replied as she took a small sip of the shake in front of her.

"your dad didn't tell them?" Andrew asked confused. Serena shrugged.

"It doesn't seem like they know, and I'm gonna make sure it stays that way. For a while anyways" Serena said, she looked up to see Andrew's arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "Andrew. Don't." Andrew slid his arm off slowly, confused. "I don't need any sympathy. Please." Serena begged as she pushed her shake away.

"I wasn't-"

"it doesn't matter. Just." Serena sighed. "act as if you don't know. Please. For me" Andrew nodded slowly, unsure. The door to the chimes rang. Andrew's hand was on Serena's waist. He saw Darien, he dropped his hand and went back behind the counter. Serena didn't notice anything happen. Her mind was too blurred up. Darien turned his hands into fist, making his knuckles white. Rini ran to Sammy and his friends. She loved Mika, she knew that Sammy and Mika would be together some day. Even at her age she knew.

"you know your going to have to tell Rini and Sammy sooner or later" Andrew pointed out as he whiped the table.

"Thank you for pointing the obvious Andrew" Serena said sarcasticly.

"tell Rini and Sammy what?" Darien asked curiously.

"and you have to tell-"

"thank you Andrew, stop talking" Serena interupted annoyed now. She knew Andrew was up to something.

"I'm just saying! Word travels by fast" Andrew said, he handed Darien his usual coffee, Darien took it and walked over to Sammy and Rini. Serena glared at Andrew, knowing he was up to something. "You should tell Darien" She knew Darien told him that they were over. Serena rolled her eyes. "And the girls"

"um, I'm good" Serena said as she bite her straw.

"Serena!" Andrew said loud enough so that Darien, Rini, and Sammy could hear.

"Andrew" she replied in the same tone. She fought a smile.

"If you don't tell them I will" Andrew joked, Serena faked a gasp.

"How rude!" She stated as she continue to sip her shake. Darien watched as they laugh, his nail dug deep into his palm as he closed them to fist.

"are you sure Amy?" Lita asked again. Raye rolled her eyes.

"Of course she's sure!" Raye yelled. "We have to talk to her now!"

"Now girls. I don't think she's in the mood to talk" Luna explained. "it's been difficult on her, she's up early and is replacing her mom around the house" They all looked over at the counter were Serena was, she was reading something_. Most likely a comic book._ Raye thought.

"her mom has cancer, she's been checked in the hospital for a couple of days" Amy repeated. "She's going to need some time"

"how do you know this again?" Mina asked as she stood up.

"she's my mothers patient. And where are you going?"

"To get more smoothies, I'm thirsty!" Mina lied as she skipped over to the counter where Serena and Andrew were.

"Andrew! I'm serious" Serena said in a stern voice, avoiding laughter. She was suppose to be sad but Andrew was making it very difficult.

"So am I" Andrew teased. He knew Serena needed a good laughing. Serena smiled she rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.

"Hey Andrew! I'm gonna need three more strawberry shakes please!" Mina asked nicely, she sat beside Serena. "Hey Serena!"

"Hey Mina" Serena said with a friendly smile. Mina frowned, she could see past her fake smile. She knew something was wrong.

"So how's your mom? Is she doing better?" Mina asked, Serena shot a look at Andrew. "He didn't say anything. Your mom is Amy's mom's patient. So is she doing good?"

"I don't know. I haven't visit her. I'm too busy watching Rini or Sammy" Serena spoke in a soft voice. She wanted to visit her mother, but her father wouldn't hear it. "Please don't say anything to Darien, or Rini or Sammy" Mina gave her a small comforting smile.

"I promise, I'll make sure the girls stay shut too" Serena gave Mina a smile, Mina returned the smile, grabbed the drinks and skipped her way to the girls.

"you amaze me Serena" Andrew spoke truthfully, his face was serious. Serena looked at him confused. Darien who was dozing off from Rini's talking saw the way they looked at each other, jealousy struck him hard. He tried to listen carefully to their conversation. "I mean, here you are. Smiling like nothings wrong. And you make it seem like nothings wrong"

"years of practice" Serena replied with a fake smile. "years of practice" she repeated

* * *

**ANY QUESTIONS? REVIEW!**

**so I had this idea from reading a few stories, man Serena/Usagi reminds me of myself. I eat to much, I sleep alot, always running late, clumsy, talkative, etc. And most of the feelings in this story is how I feel/ how I think Serena would feel.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**i do not own sailor moon!**

* * *

Serena forced herself up, a group of girls from the college shoved her agaisnt a bush as they tried to catch up with the man on the motorcycle. She dusted her school uniform off and made her way to the arcade. She sat beside Sammy, her eyes wonder off to the strange boy in a leather jacket with a helmet on his head. "Hey! Serena this is Bobby's older brother Jason" Sammy introduced. Serena nodded slowly. Jason removed the motorcycle helmet and returned the nod with a friendly smile. "Come on Bobby! Let's go play some zombie games!" Sammy yelled as they raced toward the machine. Jason took a seat beside Serena. It was an awkward silence. Andrew cleaning the counter keeping an eye on Serena and a stranger

"so you don't remember me do you?" Jason asked as he shook his head. Serena looked at him confused, leaned in closer. Trying to see what he meant. Darien who was just walking in the arcade with Rini and Raye, saw all this go down. He slowly made his way beside Raye as Raye took three seats away from Serena. Serena leaned back, leaned foward. Trying to see if she did know this stranger. He chuckled. "course you don't remember me, it's been like what three, four years _thumper_" A grin was placed on his face. Serena's mouth dropped.

"Shut up" She said as she leaned back. "_Bambi_?" she said shocked.

"Missed me?" He asked with a teasing grin. Serena hugged the boy in the leather jacket. Andrew watched as Darien clentch his fast, he knew what jealousy looked like and from what he saw, Darien was jealous. Jason smiled. "I'm gonna be right back" Jason stood up and walked toward where the bathroom was. Serena spun amazed, she snapped out of it as soon as she saw a set of pink meatballs. She gave a small nod toward Rini. Ever since the 'news' Serena didn't feel like talking, thinking she might slip up something that's been bothering her. Rini and Andrew approached Serena, Raye didn't dare too, after all she was mostly the reason why their Scout leader quit. But she was instrested in who this _bambi _was.

"Bambi? Thumper?" Andrew asked, giving her a look. She titled her head in confusion. "What's with the nicknames?" Andrew asked curiously.

"Well, me and him, we were always close. On the first movie night we ended up watching bambi, and everyone knows how much I love bunnies!" Serena stated. "So after the movie everyone was saying how I act just like thumper, my camp nickname was thumper. And he was either given the choice of Bambi or Flower"

"do you like him?" Rini asked curiously. Andrew leaned in closer, trying to see if she might be lying.

"Not the way you two think. He's an old friend." Serena gave a short smile. "Been tight ever since he saved me from drowning in the lake"

"how close were you two?" Andrew asked.

"Closer than Mika and Sammy" Rini gasped. Mika and Sammy were inseperable when they were together. Serena laughed, Andrew smiled. Hearing her laugh again was the medicine everyone needed. Jason soon returned. "So Jay, what happend with you! You trade your glasses for leather jacket?"

"well when I hit tenth grade, I decided a change was in order! And now ladies can't get their hands off me" He explained as he popped his collar, an awkward silence came around. Rini ran to play with Sammy and Bobbie. "I heard" Serena groaned. "Word trails fast" he stated as he put his hand on her back.

"so I've been told" Serena said a s she glared at Andrew. The bell chimed. Mina and Lita walked in, Amy trailed slowly behind.

"Hellooooo Andreeeew!" Mina sang, she sat beside Serena. Serena couldn't stand to be in the same spot as all of them. The people who let her down, who stopped believing in her, she made her back face them as she continue to catch up with Jason.

"So what have you been up too? Still a trouble maker I suppose?" Jason asked. "I bet your getting detention for being late and such still right?" Serena didn't answer, Jason snickered. "I'm always right"

"not always! Remember that time when we were playing poker! And you had to guess my hand, we made you strip and jump into the lake" Serena laughed at the memory. "and then there was that time we made a bet to see who would ask who out first"

"that was two things" Jason stated. "Ms. 'Look at me I'm Serena and I can play love doctor, meddle with peoples lives and cheat at Poker!'" Jason said trying to imitate Serena's voice.

"one!" Serena flicked her index finger. "I don't sound like that, two" -flicks her middle finger- "I don't play love doctor, or meddle! I simply give them a little push and lastly" -flicks her ring finger- "You can't cheat in guessing what cards you have Mr. 'I bet it's an Ace when it was a Queen!'" Serena exclaimed. Raye and Darien were too focused in watching Serena and Jason's conversation. Serena excused herself as her phone rang, she quickly went to the bathroom.

"You two seem to be the perfect two" Andrew stated. Jason looked at him confused. "you two fit each other perfectly"

"um, no I'm good" Jason said. "Serena is a good friend, even though she made me run around the campsite in nothing butt a box, she may look innocent, naive, and sweet but underneath all that she's evil" Andrew laughed. "Hey that's Serena for you. She's loud, talkative, a crybaby, annoying, hyper, , lazy and so much more. But she's a good friend when you need her she's gonna be there. She would drop everything, she would even ditch school to see if you were doing alright."

"you speak so highly of her" Andrew stated, he stared at this boy for a while. "Why?" Jason gave another confused look. "Why do you speak so highly of her, you talk about her like she could be gone the next second. You talk about her like you need everyone to love her" Jason smiled.

"She saved me" Jason said. "When I was younger, my parents got a divorce, my dad got a bit crazy and started to drink. He did some stuff. I was sent to the camp by my mom just to get away from my father for a whole summer. I was that kid who hardly said a word, didn't need anyone. But, she is very nosey. She saw me crying the first night at the lake" Jason paused as the memories hit him. "She asked what was wrong, and I pour my heart and soul out onto her" he shook his head and chuckled. "I expected a 'it's gonna be okay' or a 'I'm sorry' but she just hugged me and said a few things that saved me from jumping into the lake."

Andrew listened carefully. "Jumping in the lake?"

"I didn't know how to swim" Jason explained, hoping he understood and he did. "She said just because life's getting hard now doesn't mean it's always gonna stay this way. You can't have a rainbow without any rain. And -" Jason was cut off short by Serena pushing him gently. "Hey, just telling your friend here about how you saved me" Serena shook her head.

"don't you dare start" Serena whispered softly. Jason ignored her.

"as I was saying before I was rudely interupted but shorty here. She said that if you mop around so much about the rain you won't enjoy the sunshine"

"I was a very deep kid" Serena said as she blushed. Andrew stared shocked, this was a story and a side of Serena he never saw. First he found a new side of her pain and agony, now she found a side of her childhood he never knew. Everyone was listening shocked too.

"So, after she left. I walked back to my cabin. And the next morning, me and Serena were paired up on the relay race. We lost miserbly. and we became best buds after that. Every summer she was the reason why I wanted to go to camp"

"Woah" Sammy and Bobby said, listening to the conversation.

"Serena you saved my brothers life! Your like Sailor Moon!" Bobby exclaimed, a smile spreaded across Serena's lips. "In the man of the moon I shall punish you!" Bobby imitated.

"Alright, come on Bobby, I told mom that I'd have you home before she gets home." Jason said as he handed Bobby a helmet. "So thumper, I'll catch you later"

"bye bambi" Serena repsonded as she hugged the boy once again.

"how old is he?" Andrew finally asked as they left.

"His two years older than me" Serena stated. "we better get going, come on"

* * *

"why do you always do that?" Andrew asked Darien. "If your still in love with her why do you act like your not"

"it's complicated" Darien replied as he tighten his grip on the mug. Andrew sighed, he continue to wipe the counter. Yesterday was a good day. He saw Serena smile and laugh. He just knew it wouldn't last that long, and he was right. The blonde petite girl ran in, her hair all messed up, puffy red eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"Andrew, I told Sammy and Rini" Serena cried, she was starting to hypervenulate. "I..I..I.." she cried hard. "told them and.." -hiccup- "Sammy ran off." -hiccup- "I can't find him" -hiccup- "anywhere" she wiped her tears. Andrew walked around the counter.

"aw Serena." Andrew tried to hug her bug she just stepped back. She shook her head as she covered her face with her hands. Andrew sighed. "He'll show up." Suddenly a phone rang, playing the theme song to friends. Serena quickly opened her phone, pressed answer and put the reciever to her ear. Her hand hit her chest as she exhaled. She hung up the phone, sat down, trying to restore her breathing. "what happend?"

"Sammy's with Mika and Bobby at the park. Jay's taking care of them." Serena whispered. Tears kept falling.

"Serena he's safe, no need to cry" Andrew cooed her. Serena shook her head. There was a reason to cry. Her life was a reason to cry. The scouts walked in, seeing Serena cry. They all rather have her wail from a broken game machine than see her cry in pain. Serena stood up slowly, and walked past the girls, her arm brushing agaisnt Darien. She ran out, leaving her bag at the arcade. A few moments later, Andrew saw the bag not knowing who it belong too he opened the bag dumping out all the compartments. There he found a Romeo & Juliet book, a hello kitty pencil that was also a pen, a small notebook, a pencil case filled with color pencils, a new sketch book, and her wallet. He slowly opened the wallet to find a picture of Serena and Darien, Serena and the girls and one of Serena and her family. He restored everything back in it's proper place. He opened the sketch book and looked at the only drawing there. It was of the moon, the sky, a rose, and a locket. The locket on a stone bench.

A scream was heard, the scouts and Darien ran toward the scream as the citizens ran away from it.

* * *

Serena ran to the park, Sammy was sitting on a swing with their father talking to him. "Serena there you are! You are irresponsible! You know your mother is in the hospital! I ask you to watch Sammy and Rini and you can't even do that!" Ken continued yelling at her. The playgroud started to move, a monster appeared. His body was the structure of monkeybars, his hands were slides and his legs were seesaws. His head was a pointy tip. The monster struck his sliding hands causing black lighting to appear. Serena saw it go to Sammy and her father. She ran quickly pushed her father and Sammy out of the way. The monster was draining her engery, she screamed loud. Everything flashed before her eyes. The moment she became Sailor Moon to the moment where everything was crashing down in her life.

"Stop right there you evil playground!" Sailor Jupiter declared, the scouts lined up. They all stared to see who the suspect was who was drained of their enegry. Shocked to see it was Serena. She was lying on the floor, pale.

"Mercury bubbles!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

"Jupiter thunder crash!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. As they eached attack the monster seemed to be getting weaker. Sammy and Ken were hiding behind a tree, watching from a nearby distance. Serena slowly opened her eyes as she watched another hit come, this time spinning toward Sailor Mars who had been to busy trying to wake her up. Serena stood up causing the more of her enegry to be sucked out of her. She yelled in pain as she fell again, but she tried to stand up.

"how is that possible?" Sailor Venus asked Sailor Mercury "when a monster takes their energy they can't move but yet.." Sailor Mars quickly brought Serena to safety. Serena gripped onto the rails as she watched the monsters go after her friends or former friends. She picked up a pebble and tossed at the monsters attention.

"Hey! You Ugly playground! Little kids are suppose to be playing on you. not you trying to kill them!" Serena yelled as she finally caught the monsters attention.

"SERENA!" Ken yelled stern. "GET OVER HERE TO SAFTEY NOW!" Serena ignored her father. The monster grabbed Serena picking her up sucking more energy out of her. Tuxedo man through twelve roses, but the monster didn't seem to break. The monster finally dropped Serena, thinking it was over. Serena slowly stood up. Her head was throbbing, she felt weak, lazy. Ken ran over to get Serena the monster attacked him, draining all of his enegry. Serena was too late to reach him. Her father was weak and unconcious. Serena felt tears streaming down her face. She looked at Sammy who was hiding, crying. She fell, hit the floor, she forced herself up. Forced herself to make sure no one was hurt. Luna handed Serena all the Sailor Moon items, she transformed. Her brother watched in shocked. As Serena tried to fight off the monster it ran away. It disappeared, blended into something else. The abulence came and took Ken. Sailor Mercury suggest Serena to go but Serena was out of sight. Andrew walked right out of the tree, he saw everything. Shocked. It made sense.

"Serena your Sailor Moon!" The two blondes yelled. Sammy shocked that his favorite scout was in fact his sister.

"Darien your tuxedo mask!" Andrew blurted out. Tuxedo mask turn to his friend, he groaned and detransformed along with the girls, "okay so Amy is Mercury, Raye is Mars, Lita is Jupiter and Mina is Venus!" He said puzzling the pieces together. Serena slowly limped out leaning on Sammy for support she had detransformed. "Serena your Sailor Moon!" Serena was to weak to fake anything. Serena sat on the cold sand, her eyes slowly falling. "oh god, I know the feeling of being drained out. It sucks" Andrew said as he helped Serena. "But when I was drained out I couldn't move. Your one tough cookie being attacked three times in a row" Serena gave a soft laugh. Her eyes slowly closing.

"No way! My sister is Sailor Moon! My sister is the girl who punishes evil!" Sammy jumped up and down excitedly. "I can't wait to tell Mi-" He paused and then realized something. "I can't tell them can I?" Serena nodded.

"yes you can, because I'm not Sailor Moon anymore" Serena said as she handed the items back to Luna. Luna refused to take it, she left the items on the bench.

"Wait, how come your not Sailor Moon Anymore?" Sammy asked, Andrew helped Serena steady herself. "I mean your the best scout their is! You fight for Love and Justice!"

"Sammy, it's complicated." she said as she tried to stand up, but Andrew wouldn't let her. "are you okay?"

Sammy frowned. "which 'okay' are you referring too?" Sammy asked, Serena stared at him for a second.

"both" Serena whispered. Sammy shook his head.

"for the first one no the second one yes. Thank you for saving me, again Sailor Moon" Sammy said sincrely. Serena tried to get up.

"Where's Rini?" Serena asked. Rini ran toward Serena, slamming her small body into the teenagers.

"My mommy's in the same position your mommy's in" Rini whispered in Serena's ear as tears fell down the six year olds face.

"Is mom gonna be okay?" Sammy asked. Serena held Rini and shrugged. Sammy sighed.

"your really something Serena" Andrew said honestly. "saving people from danger and yet you always seem to be full of eng-"

"and you said Jay speaks highly of me" Serena teased. Serena released Rini, she tried to stand up. But she was weak. She tried to find her balance but lost it and fell flat on her fact. She groaned. "the floor is so nice" Sammy and Andrew helped Serena up, they turned to see the scouts trying to find out where the monster was located. Serena groaned. "chocolate shake sounds really nice"

"she's okay" Andrew and Rini announced.

After a few shakes at the arcade, they all went to the hopsital. A few tears were shed, Sammy stayed at the hospital. Rini went to stay at Dariens. Serena was alone in the house. She sat on the floor, around her was pictures of her life. Tears fell on a few pictures. There were times when she felt happy, and then times when her heart felt broken. Her mind was spinning around of what her father said to her. _You'd rather be better off working at McDonalds than going to college!_ Tears fell more and more. The pain in her chest was throbbing along with her head. She felt _broken_.

* * *

It's been nearly a week, Serena's gone to school, went straight the hospital after picking up Sammy and went straight home. She was on her bed, laying on her stomach. This girl by Nikki Flores was playing through her speakers. Tears fell onto her pillow and arms. The door slowly opened, a blonde haired man popped in. Serena sat up, wiped her tears. "it's been nearly a week. You need someone to talk too" Andrew stated as he sat on the floor of her room, he put the foam cup of the shake he created on her nightstand were he found a picture of Darien and her.

"I don't need to talk"

"sure you do-"

"no I-"

"Serena I think you need to let your emotions-"

"Andrew I'm fine, I don't need to talk-"

"but I swear it'd be so much better if-"

"I swear I'm fine, I just need-"

"Serena!" Serena stopped aruging. Stunned. Andrew never raised his voice at her. "You need to talk." Serena sighed.

"What do you get when the guy you love dumps you, replaces you with someone

tiny. Your mom's in the hospital, your dad lost his all his energy, your brother and exboyfriends best friend finds out your secret, your failing school and no one believes in you, not your friends, family, HECK EVEN YOUR OWN CAT!" Serena asked rather fastly, she was losing her mind she knew it.

"um, a crazy Serena?" Andrew guessed fearfully. Serena sighed hard. "Start from the beginning"

"Darien broke up with me, just a kiss on the side of my face and he was gone. I feel, unloved, unwanted, used." Serena started to tear up. "Rini has already filled that place in his heart, regardless she's a six year old, my mom's in the hospital and so is my dad because of stupid me,-"

"Serena slow down" Andrew commanded. He put his arm around her. "none of this is your fault"

"yes, yes it is!" Serena exploded. "If I didn't become stupid Sailor Moon, I wouldn't have been heartbroken by that jerkwad! My dad wouldn't be in the hospital and maybe-"

"if you weren't sailor moon, I wouldn't have met Lita. I'd die. Because the energy was sucked out of me. If you weren't sailor moon, we'd all be doomed" Andrew said honestly.

"no, Luna could have picked some other person. A better Scout than clumsy old Serena"

"Serena-"

"No Andrew you don't understand!" Serena exploded once again. "No one believes in me! They expect too much from me! I don't do well in my tests because I don't have the time to study my butt off because of the stupid negaverse. I eat a lot because I'm always hungery since me healing those stupid monsters takes up most of my energy. I'm late because I'm always sleeping in more because of those stupid monsters! Everyone expects me to be like Amy or Raye but I'm not them. They all have natural powers while I just sit back and wait till the end to heal them but no one appreciates that! I get critisized, made fun of, and what hurts the most is that no one believes in me! Not Darien, not the girls, not Rini, Not my father, HECK even my own cat doesn't believe me" Serena stated as tears streamed down her face, she felt like the weight fell right off her shoulders.

"Serena, I -"

"No, don't say that" Serena ordered "because once they said it, they always take it back" Andrew looked at her.

"I believe in you Serena. I've always have and I always will." Andrew whispered silently as he hugged Serena. "Now tell me more"

* * *

"_No Andrew you don't understand!_" Serena voice came out of a little tape recorder Andrew was hiding. He knew everyone had to know what Serena was feeling. "_No one believes in me! They expect too much from me! I don't do well in my tests because I don't have the time to study my butt off because of the stupid negaverse. I eat a lot because I'm always hungery since me healing those stupid monsters takes up most of my energy. I'm late because I'm always sleeping in more because of those stupid monsters! Everyone expects me to be like Amy or Raye but I'm not them. They all have natural powers while I just sit back and wait till the end to heal them but no one appreciates that! I get critisized, made fun of, and what hurts the most is that no one believes in me! Not Darien, not the girls, not Rini, Not my father, HECK even my own cat doesn't believe me_" The girls felt guilty. They never seemed to hear her side.

"_The reason why I act like a kid is because, I don't want to grow up. I just want to be like Rini and Sammy. They had it so much easier, it was all smiles no pain. No heartbreak._" They heard Serena's voice change, they heard sobs coming around again. "_What I hate the most about becoming Sailor Moon is that I neglected my friends. I stopped hanging out with Molly, and heck I even miss Melvin! Andrew you don't understand what I had to sacrifice to be sailor moon. I hate lying to my parents about this! Andrew you don't understand how much I hate Sailor Moon right now"_

"_Serena, you save people. Isn't that enough?_" Andrew's voice came out of the recorder.

"_Yes I save people, but who's going to save me? Tuxedo Man stopped. I, I don't think I can let anymore people down_" Serena's voice cracked, "_Andrew, I'm glad I'm not Sailor Moon anymore. Honestly_"

"_Serena, your lying._"

"_No I'm Not UGH! Andrew, do you know why I stopped going to the arcade? Because the last time I got too close to you and Rita, you guys got hurt!_"

"_but you did your job and saved us!_"

"_yea, I did my job, but that didn't mean I wanted to do it. I mean I would jump in front of a bus for you and all. But saving everyone I'm forced to do. Regardless their huge jerks to me!_" The tape was cut with the last few words Serena said. _"I don't like disappointing people._"

"why did you cut it off?" Raye asked furious.

"This part you don't want to hear" Andrew confessed. "Trust me"

"No we do!" Rini begged as she reached for the tape recorder.

"It's about All you guys."

"she's been already taking about us" Mina stated as she tried to get it.

"No, like it's bad stuff" Andrew stated.

"She trashed talk about us!" Amy said shocked. Serena was never the type, she joined the others in tackling Andrew for the recorder. Darien took it and pressed play.

"_What happend between Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts?_" Andrews voice broke in. Everyone stopped harrassing Andrew, listening.

_"We met at the temple like usual, and I was late because Rini ran off again. I ran into Darien, that day hadn't been a good day to me. I failed a test, my mom was sick, and to top it off. I ran into Darien, it justs hurts you know. So I came late. The girls exploded on me. Telling me how disappointed they are, how they needed a better leader, how I've been messing up, how I acted. They never had trouble with the way I acted before. But something in me snapped. I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't act like I didn't care what they said anymore, I couldn't change. I didn't want to change this was who I was. What Raye said hurt the most."_

_"what did she say?" Andrew asked eagerly._

_"She said she would rather have Rini as their leader. Do you know how much that hurt? Rini already replaced me with Darien, she has his love. And now the girls want Rini to be their leader. I stood up and quit. I walked out. Amy and Mina tried to talk to me, but I wouldn't hear any of it. Then the next day, my mom was sent to the hospital. I got out of school early to pick up Rini and Sammy"_

"_Serena, you know she's only six. She's not replacing you with anyone"_

"_Then why does it feel like it! Why does it feel like everyone wants Rini other than me. Why do I feel like everyone expects me to change, why can't they just accept me for who I am"_ The recorder was once again stopped by Andrew.

"Guys, no more" Andrew was serious. Darien didn't listen, he pressed play as the girls attacked Andrew down.

"_Sometimes I wish I didn't fall for Darien, wished that I never found out he was Tuxedo mask. Sometimes I wish that I was the only Sailor Scout again. it sounds selfish but in the beginning they cared for me because they didn't know me. And now they act like they know everything about me. Well trust is, they don't know anything about me_" Serena's voice cracked, they could tell she was crying.

"_Serena listen to me, they know you, they know your loveable, bubbly, crazy side. You just never let them see this side to you._"

"she wished she never met us" Raye blinked. She was confused, most of the arguments were jokes. But at the last meeting she was parshly being serious but she was mad. She wanted to be the leader but it was Serena, she wanted to be with Darien but Serena had him in the end. Maybe she was a bit jealous of her. But she just never dared to admit it.

"I, I didn't mean to let Serena feel this way" Rini felt guilty. Really guilty. She started to cry, Darien hugged her, telling her that it's gonna brush over soon. But everyone wasn't so sure this 'thing' would brush over soon.

* * *

Jason entered the arcade, sat right in front of Andrew, the girls and Darien were beside Jason. "Hey, I need to ask you something. Have you seen Serena around?" Andrew asked Jason. It's been another week since anyone has seen her.

"yea, around you know but I haven't actually talked to her till last week" Jason said honestly. Serena brusted in. "found her" Jason said pointing at the tired blonde. "woah Thumper what's the rush?"

Serena was out of breathe she grabbed the water on the counter that Andrew held out for her. "Okay so." Serena started. "You know Molly right? My best friend about this high" Serena put her hand out showing how tall Molly was. "brown curly-"

"yes" Andrew and Jason said.

"well, last week I talked to her. She asked me a bunch of questions and what not and then bam out of no where" Serena was furious. "Mr 'look at me I'm so cool because I can push people around'" Serena said in a deep voice "comes around and -'

"Sere, what's the point of this again?" Jason asked. Serena wacked him hard. "ow!" he yelled in pain. "Good to see the violence back in you" he whimpered.

"and it was Thomas" Serena said angery.

"wait, the same Thomas who's my age. That attends my school who made you cry and you hate"

"no, Thomas who attends your school, who cheats on girls! I don't like him one bit! Molly told me they've been going out for a while and that's the reason why shes been all sad and stuff because they get into fitghts and what not. So I told Molly he's a bad guy and all and she walked out of me I mean really-"

"Serena, she likes the guy. Give him a chance" Jason said. "I mean hey, if I ever found out you went on a date or fell in love. If that sucker broke your heart. I'll make sure to give him a little visit" Jason said. Serena groaned. "I'm dead serious. Whoever would give up a friend or a girl like you is insane!"

Andrew was laughing hard, pictureing it himself. "boy oh boy" he stared at Darien who seemed to grip on his coffee cup. He didn't like Jason one bit.

"I know I speak all highly of you but seriously Serena you are a one of a kind friend" Serena smiled, she needed a smile after all the sadness and now frustration in her life.

"but he's a nothing but a big cheater!" Serena yelled. "I never hated anyone in my life more than that douchie toad!"

"what about your teachers?" Andrew asked.

"oh and that girl who pushed you in the lake" Jason said

"oh and what about-"

Serena groaned. "your not getting the point, she's falling for a bad guy!" Andrew sighed.

"maybe deep down he's not so bad" Andrew suggested. Jason nodded in agreement.

"and maybe the sky is green!" Serena said waving her hands everywhere. "I doubt it!"

"you are very bipolar you know that" Andrew stated. Serena put her hands on her hips. "one minute your happy, next your in tears and then now your all mad women make up your mind" Serena laughed. "and now your laughing, make up your mind why don't you"

"oh anyways, you guys want to buy tickets to the art show. I'm representing Serena's drawings" Jason said as he held up a ticket. "ten dollars" Andrew took out his wallet and stopped.

"how many tickets do you have with you?" Andrew asked curious, a plan seeped into his mind.

"ten" Andrew did the math in his head. He took out ninty dollars and handed it too Jason, he took the tickets. Serena didn't notice he bought so much, she was too busy trying to ignore the fact that anywhere she was with Andrew, Darien had to be there. "why so much?" Jason asked in a whisper. Andrew shrugged.

"I know so people who might be intrested" The next morning, Andrew handed the girls and Darien their tickets.

******

* * *

**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter

**btw Darien knows! And don't you love Serena & her bipolarness? But hey everyones like that. If their said and with certain people they become unsad for a while [:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this! [:  
Don't worry, I don't like reading things that's all about sad stuff, so some funniness will kick in.**

* * *

Serena sat on the grass, she was suppose to be meeting up Jason. She sat with her legs crossed, a doodle pad in her hand, a pencil in the other. She wasn't drawing, but doodling. Drawing hearts, stars, stick figures. Words were blasting in her head. And soon it became something she thought only Mina would be able to do. She wrote a song.

Jason soon appeared, this time he was carrying a guitar. "Hey Serena" He said as he sat beside her, Serena quickly hide her notebook under her bag, thankfully he didn't notice this strange behavior. "So what's up?" He asked as he took out his guitar from the case. She pointed at the guitar in confusion. "Oh, well I have to practice I'm one of the performers at the Art show" he stated as he strummed away. I just need a singer.

"you should ask Mina" Serena blurted out.

"the girl who diss you? No way" Jason was protective over Serena, if someone hurt her he would never forgive them.

"come on she's a good singer" Serena said. Jason sighed and nodded. Serena was always winning arguments lately. After a few hours of Serena and Jason bonding, Jason went to ask Mina if she wanted to sing for the Art show. Serena was now alone, seeing as how her forgetful friend left his guitar, she started to play. She never told anyone she used to be obsessed with guitars, not even Molly knew about it. She used to play them all the time, but she could never afford to get one knowing her parents struggle. So she just sat in a guitar store for hours, playing. "I know you, you know me" Serena started to sing quietly. "we've been friends for a while and I can see that you, your faking and I know that you hated" As Serena sang she didn't notice the crowd surrounding her. Not until she looked from her where her fingers were, she was about to stop, but seeing Molly there and her boyfriend she couldn't. She needed to hear this. "two seconds later, your running back to his arms do me a favor. Tell me it's more than enough tell me the truth is he making you happy can you make it through, tell me honestly." She'd been too caught up she never noticed Darien watching her along with Raye and Lita. When she was finished, a round of applause circulated the girl. Her cheeks turned red in embarrassment. No one was suppose to know she could play.

* * *

Serena pushed her straw slightly with her finger tips, her hand was on leaning against her cheek. She was thinking really hard. She didn't understand what came over her, every time she was with Jason. All the pain was erased. She knew she wasn't in love with him, but she felt happy being with him. As she felt happy with being with Molly. And with Andrew, she felt more steady with him, she could be herself with these people. What made her confused was why she was never herself around Darien? Why she wasn't herself around the scouts who instantly became her best friends? Why was it so hard for her to be her true colors, her inner self, around them. They known her deepest secret and yet she couldn't bear to be herself with them. She couldn't show them her serious, soft side. She scrunched her eyebrows together, she was trying to figure out the answer but she didn't understand why she did that.

"uh oh, Serena's thinking. Dunk for cover" Serena snapped out of her thought as she saw Molly, she smiled a bit.

"Very funny Moll" Serena said, smiling a bit.

"I like the song you wrote, it means a lot to know you still care" Molly admitted, Serena looked at her in confusion. "It's just your always with Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina and we never hang out. I just thought..."

"it's complicated Molly, I mean we just drifted. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did. And it happens" Serena confessed. Molly nodded in agreement. "And, it feels nice to be hanging out with you again"

"I know you don't like Thomas, but will you please give him a chance" Molly begged, Serena sighed.

"Fine, but if he makes you cry one more time." Serena said pointing angrily. She yelled for Andrew. "I'm going to need to borrow your bat"

"um no" Molly and Andrew said in a unison.

"fine, I'll use your hammer" Serena said facing Molly. Molly shook her head then gave Serena a look. "Hey it's either the bat, the hammer or my dad's shot gun" Serena said. Molly laughed, Serena soon joined. "I'm serious though, he makes you cry. I'm going to be borrow all those things and make the ultimate weapon"

"geez, Serena the first thing I hear when I walk in is ultimate weapon" Jason said laughing.

"Molly this is my friend Jason, Jason this is my friend Molly" Serena introduced. Sammy ran in along with Bobby, Darien, Rini, Raye and Amy.

"Serena! You'll never guess what happened" Rini said excited, jumping. Sammy was pushing and shoving Bobby. "Boys would you two stop!" Rini ordered as her hands was placed on her hips. Andrew chuckled, she reminded him so much of Serena. "okay so we Amy took me to see your mommy and daddy and then we found out that their have this sing thingy and your mommy and daddy are gonna watch it! And Mina and Jason signed up for it! So now we're gonna go watch it tonight!" Serena laughed at Rini's excitement.

"Oh! Rini this is my close friend Molly" Serena introduced.

"you know Serena, she reminds me of you" Molly said. Rini and Serena shook their in disagreement. They could never see it. "I think you should sign up for that Serena" Molly said with a wink. Serena faked a laugh and turned awkwardly to the side.

"Yea Thumper, you better go sign up" Jason teased. "Just kidding, I know you got stage fright. And you can't really sing or play-" Serena punched him in the arm hard enough for a bruise to take place. Being Sailor Moon and all she didn't realize that she punched him that hard.

"OW! Shesh did you get tougher or something?" Jason asked as he rubbed his arm in pain. "I bet I can still beat you in arm wrestling" Jason said with a smirk, Serena offered the challenge. Their elbows were on the table and their hand clasped. Andrew, who was holding a canister of whip cream, was acting like an announcer.

"On this side! who is has a motorcycle and is a sophomore in college Jason! And on this side, the queen of eating, the ruler of happiness, the cute, adorable, lovable SERENA!"

"woah woah,why do I just get motorcycle and sophomore while she gets cute and adorable?" Jason asked. Andrew shrugged.

"one two three!" Andrew declared, the two was struggling. Serena was starting to beat Jason. When she slammed his hand down she jumped up in victory. "The winner Is SERENA! and the crowd goes wild!" Rini laughed, she was starting to like Andrew and Jason.

"Thank you Thank you! I'd like to thank my hand, and my elbow. They gave it their best out their!" Serena said to the canister of whip cream. "And I like to thank all those little people who believed in me" Serena joked, but after she realized what she said, she felt something in her chest. It felt empty, hallow, she knew no one believed in her. She pushed aside the pain.

"So how's your mom?" Molly asked, Serena faked a smile.

"Doing alright" Molly frowned knowing Serena was lying. She wasn't sure how her parents were doing, she knew her father would be alright but she wasn't so sure about her mom.

The arcade slowly cleared, Serena sat in the corner. Her aunt came by to pick up Sammy to be with their cousins, Serena didn't feel like going. "Hey Serena" Andrew sat in front of her. "do you think, I don't know Lita likes me" Serena laughed a bit. A smile was plastered on her face.

"yea" Serena whispered, she closed her eyes and leaned back. Her chest hurt, from seeing Darien, with Rini, Raye, and her friends. It seemed like Darien was replaced by her now, not Rini. Darien was with the girls more now. Probably because she wasn't there anymore. The attacking had been rare. A song started to play in the jukebox. Andrew stood up and offered Serena his hand, Serena took it. Andrew started twirling her around, she was smiling and laughing. But her heart stopped once she saw Darien, hands in twined with another girl. That girl was Raye. Rini followed behind them, she was skipping and happy. She felt like someone stabbed her in the back, her heart was pounding, her chest aching in pain, her vision was blurred by her tears, she turned her head, backed away from Andrew and sat back down. Her back was leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, bite her lip hard, she wished that she didn't see what she just saw. She wished that she never knew Raye maybe it would have hurt less to see Darien with someone she didn't know? Andrew sat beside her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling him close to his chest. Right now, Andrew was furious with Darien. After Andrew found out who their identities were, Darien told Andrew everything.

_"Wait, so is that why you dumped her? Because of your stupid dream!" Andrew was furious at Darien._

_"If she knew why she would still want to be with me! And that right there is being selfish and stubborn! She's willing to risk her life for me? Do you realize how stupid that is!" Darien said waving his hands over hiss head._

_"Do you realize how stupid you are!" Andrew blurted out. "She's not being selfish, she just wants to be with you! You on the other hand are being stubborn and selfish! I know your not gonna risk her life, but you shouldn't been flirting with her friends! Do you realize how much it affects her!"_

_"I don't flirt with them!" Darien said in a defensive tone._

_"Really? How come everytime you go somewhere, Raye's with you, or Lita, or Mina or Amy! Heck her talking cat is even with you! She already has enough to deal with! You hanging out with her best friends or now ex best friends is making it worse!"_

Andrew had the urge to punch his best friend, 'wasn't flirting' his butt. Their he was hands entwined with Raye's. On the other side of the arcade, Rini was watching Darien and Raye carefully. She didn't like the idea of Raye agreeing to make Serena hate Darien. Which mean Raye had to "pretend to date Darien" for a while. She didn't like doing this to Serena, but everyone knew that Serena's safety was the most important thing. After all she was the Princess of the Moon and it was their duty and job.

She couldn't take it anymore, she bursted out of Andrew's arms, gathered her things then rain out of the arcade. She hated him, she hated her. She hated everything and everyone. What she hated more than everything and everyone was herself. She turned her hands into fist. It was enough that her parents were in the hospital, no one believed in her, Darien broke up with her. But it drew on the line of betrayal.

* * *

She decided she was going to attend the hospital karaoke night, she knew Darien would be there. Which was why she wanted to go. She was angry frustrated, hurt. She had mixed emotions. Serena looked herself in the mirror. Her blue eyes were filled with pain. She had bags under her eyes from crying. Her hair was in her usual meatball hair style. She was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a white vneck and a pair of sandals. She grabbed her bag and was out the door.

She walked into the hospital and entered a room, it was filled with hospital patients. She walked over to her parents, seeing that the girls and Darien was there. Darien was wearing scrubs and a doctor's coat. Jason was there too, talking to her father. Jason was the only boy or _man_ that he allowed near Serena. Her father knew the story and was proud to have Serena as a daughter, _back then_. Now she wasn't so sure if her father was proud to have her as a daughter now. She knew her parents didn't know she wasn't friends with the girls anymore. "There she is!" Andrew declared as he hugged her, knowing her father was staring at them. "Jason was worrying about you" Serena smiled a bit.

"I wasn't worrying! I just needed Serena to see how good I am at performing" Jason said giving her a smirk. Serena rolled her eyes, brushed her shoulder against his. "What? I'm talented. What can I say".

They sat for an hour, watching hospital patients, or their family members and friends perform. They ate and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Serena, she was with her mom and no one nagged her about her grades. Serena did ignore the girls, which was something her mother noticed. Darien was walking around saying hi to his patients, along with Amy's mother.

"Alright! Anyone else would like to go" The director asked, the spot light went around the room and landed on a certain blond hair girl. Serena was sitting down, pushing her food with a fork, listening to Sammy explain what has happened at the arcade and in school. The light hit her, she looked around, everyone cheering her, encouraging her. She felt a rush of adrenaline. She noticed Darien staring at her, and she knew she had to prove everyone that very moment. She went on stage, whispered something to each of the instrument players ears. She picked up a guitar and started to strum. "How many of you people out there Been hurt in some kind of love affair And how many times do you swear that you'll never love again?" Serena continued to sing, as people was slowly cheering. "One day you could be looking Through an old book in rainy weather You see a picture of her smiling at you When you were still together You could be walking down the street And who should you chance to meet But that same old smile that you've been thinking of all day" A lot of people were shocked to see this blonde, whom most of them knew, singing like this. Everyone started to clap along, boys asked girls to dance. Serena felt happy, a urge of happiness filled inside her. She wasn't so broken anymore. She felt her heart slowly go back to it's original shape. She didn't know who to thank for this change. " You're the crop to my rotation You're the sum of my equation I'm the answer to your question If you follow my suggestion We can turn this ship around We'll go up instead of down You're the pan and I'm the handle You're the flame and I'm the candle Stand up all you lovers in the world Stand up and be counted every boy and every girl Stand up all you lovers in the world We're starting up a brand new day" Serena stopped singing, everyone cheered and clapped. She felt her cheeks turn pink. She felt satisfied with the girls and Darien's shocked expression.  
"hunny I didn't know you could play guitar or sing!" Ikuko said, Serena faked a smile. Her happiness left her body. Did anyone know anything about her?  
"I take back what I said earlier, man you got some lungs!" Jason teased. "And since when did you listen to Sting?"

"it's just the song, I heard it on the radio" Serena explained. The rest of the night, Serena spent nodding. No one noticed anything which caused her to be more upset.

* * *

"so excited for your art show?" Jason asked as he took a sip of his coffee, Serena hated coffee, when she was with Darien she tried to make him stop but he was a coffee addict. She liked the candy coffee and the smell. But the taste of it as a drink? she hated. She shrugged, slowly blowing her hot chocolate. "why aren't you excited?"

"It's just that I wish my dad and mom would come you know? But it's kind of hard knowing that they don't believe in me." Serena explained slowly.

"Hey, I'm sure their gonna go" Jason said. Andrew had told Jason the plan right after Serena left. Everyone knew the plan.

_"What do you mean she thinks we don't care about her?" Ken asked confused._

_"She thinks that no on believes in her, has faith in her. She threw this away" Amy said handing the crumbled letter to Serena's father. Ikuko and Ken read the acceptance letter. They felt guilty in never having enough faith in their daughter_

_"So we're gonna go to the Art show" Andrew said handing Serena's parents the ticket. "Darien talked to the doctors and she said you guys could leave the hospital for a while but have to come straight back."_

_"We gotta show Serena that we do care about her" Rini stated. "And we do believe in her"_

* * *

**The songs I used was -**

**Honestly by Maribelle Anes, She's a youtube artist and she is just amazing! [:**

**& Brand New Day Cover by Aly Michalka. Yes, I like her verison better! when I wrote this I was listening to her cover!**

**and I know this isn't a long chapter /)_-**

**but my chapters are getting sucky and sucky! It always happens I come up with a good chapter 1/prologue and then the rest of the chapters is all doodoo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Sailor Moon ! [:**

**but I do own this idea for the story xp.**

**to clear some things up.**

**1) the girls are seventeen, Andrew & Darien are twenty.**

**2) it's placed right before they go to crystal tokyo and find out Rini's there daughter, so it's like the same thing but the ages are changed.**

**3.) jason is a made up character I created, their will be more though.**

* * *

Serena looked at herself in the mirror, she was nervous. She was wearing a white and blue dress with a black strap in the middle of the white and blue. She was wearing black flats, her hair in her usual meatball hair, but she curled her pigtails, she had a touch of blush and eye liner. She was nervous, she took deep breathes and made her way to her school where the Art show was being held. She entered the auditorium, she took a deep breathe and walked toward her stand. She smiled a bit, her art was pretty good. Years of doodling in Mrs. H class got her somewhere. She stood and watched as people examined her drawings, these were drawings she hadn't thrown in the trash. It was the drawings that her teacher assigned. Her drawings were different than the other students, everyone saw it, but they couldn't really name it.

"Hey Sere" Andrew said as he embraced the girl. Mina skipped to her with Jason following with his hands in his pocket. "Your drawings are amazing"

"Years of doodling paid off" Serena said as she plastered a smile. As Andrew, Jason and Mina circulated around the Art Show, she saw a group of familiar faces. Serena's heart was racing. She didn't know what to do, she quickly went backstage, avoiding Darien and the girls.

"Woah, Serena drew these!" Ikuko was surprised by her daughters work. "These are amazing!"

"If the judges pick her she can get a scholarship to any school she wants." Amy added. "Speaking of Serena where is she?"

"Probably freaking out back stage" Mina chirped as she appeared out of nowhere.

Serena was pacing back and forth, if Darien didn't love her anymore, why was here, with her friends, or now ex friends. She didn't like Raye anymore, she wanted to punch her. Serena took deep breathes but couldn't handle it. She didn't want to see the disappointment in their faces anymore. She took a big breathe and walked slowly to her stand, seeing as her parents circulated around. Mina and Jason performed a few numbers, which got more and more people to attend. So far for the hour she's been there she hasn't ran into the girls, Darien or her parents. She was on her toes, walking the opposite way they were walking. She finally made her way to the snack table, reaching for a cookie she looked up seeing a familiar face. Her face light up. "Melvin!" She hugged the boy, she thought she'd never be so happy to see him. Melvin looked very different, he actually looked good! He was wearing a football jacket, his curly hair was now straight and spiked up. He still had his freckles but he wasn't wearing glasses which showed his brown eyes. She could spot Melvin a mile away because of his freckles.

"Hey Serena! I never thought you'd be so happy to see me" Melvin admitted, his football friends surrounded them. "You look good"

She smiled at her old friend "you too. So. You and football" Serena stated. Melvin barked out a laugh and nodded.

"hey your Serena! I've been at your table, your drawings are good! I like the sketch of the moon, you picked it up so well and it was beautiful" One of the football players said, she giggled and nodded. "I hope you end up with the scholarship"

"Thanks" She said, she was happy her drawings made someone happy. She walked back to her stand with Melvin, catching up on things. Melvin informed her on the break up with Molly, the playing football, the scholarships he's been offered. She was jealous of her old friend. He's been recently seeing a girl from middle school named 'Janice'. Melvin explained to her how happy he was. Serena on the other hand told him what's been happening for the past few weeks. She never felt so honest to him before. They reach her stand as she told him about the letter, her parents, her friends and Darien.

"Well you know Serena, things are going to get better. After all if it weren't for you. I wouldn't have dated Molly, which mean I wouldn't been hurt, joined football and be happy as I am now" Melvin pointed out, she smiled. At least she made her friends life better and they were happy. "Thank you Serena, I hope happiness finds you soon" He said as he exaimed her pictures. "Tuxdeo man" He said smiling. "Your still obsessed with him" A sigh escaped his lips. "Have a good night Serena" He gave her a short hug and walked away with his friends.

"Who was that?" Jason asked as he approached her, he gave Melvin dagger eyes but he didn't notice. Serena's parents were trailing behind along with the scouts, Luna, Rini, Sammy, Bobby, Mika, and Darien.

"That was Melvin" Serena said. "Remember the guy I told you about who had a major crush on me and knew everything"

"you said he was a nerd" Jason stated.

"you wanna know what's funny" Serena said not taking her eyes off the exit. "He thanked me for setting him up with Molly, regardless she broke his heart. He thanked me for it" Serena said "because he joined the football team, fell in love with a girl and is now happy" Serena was still in shock. "I didn't do anything!" She paused in thought. "Except for the time he tried to be tuxedo Melvin" Serena laughed a the memory

"Hey Sere, that's what you do. Help people out without knowing it" Andrew declared as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "like me, after you gave me that whole love lecture a year ago. I finally ended my bad relationship with Rita. You help people out that's just you" Serena smiled as she turned to her drawings, realizing that her mother and father were out of the hosptial, she embraced them.

"Serena, hunny. Why didn't you show us the acceptance letter you got" Kenji asked.

"didn't seem important" Serena lied, her parents sighed.

"We are proud of you darling" Ikuko said as she embraced her daughter. "when did you draw this?" Her mother asked pointing to a picture of a view, it was at the tallest building in Tokyo, the sun setting perfect on one side on the other, the moon rising, shining bright.

"few months ago" Serena said. After she had a deep talk with her parents, they had to leave due to the fact that they couldn't stay for long. She was happy that one thing in her life was getting better. The judges walked by, scribbled on their clipboard then walked away. Serena exhaled nervously.

"Serena your a great artist, just breathe" Jason said as he took a bite of his cookie. "I mean, come on. You gotta have more faith in yourself, and you-"

"Thank you fortune cookie" Serena teased as she started to relax.

"Hypocrite" Jason mumbled, Serena shot a death look at him. "hey you give everyone the best advice and fortune cookie quotes in the world, but you just never seem to follow through on your own" Serena stayed quiet. "You said that no matter what you gotta keep your head up high even though it seems that no one believes in you and here you are trashing yourself! Be a man and toughen up"

"Jason. I'm a girl" Serena said glaring at him. Jason rolled his eyes.

"you know what I mean!" Jason blurted. "you had enough guts to jump over a huge fence, go inside a smelly old trash bin to look for my key chain, fall one hundred feet when we went rock climbing and still have enough guts to wake up in the morning with a smile. Serena, your an amazing artist and a spectacular friend. You have faith in everyone else, even in strangers now it's time for you to have faith in yourself." Jason said lecturing her. Serena took a deep breathe, she exhaled all the negative energy.

"I knew there was a reason why I kept you around" Serena said as a smile appeared on her face. "Thank you Jay, you seem to know the right thing to say" Serena waltzed to the backstage along with the other Artist.

"that was amazing" Andrew declared.

"yea, I kind of stole it from a movie just don't tell her" Jason admitted. Jason shot a glance at Darien. "Now you." Jason was furious with the girls and him, after Serena explained the pain she was going through. "You have some nerve to break up with her and you girls have some nerve to be hanging around this jerk face! I know you girls lost faith in Serena, but what kind of friends are you? Molly and Melvin still have faith in Serena and they haven't talked to her in years!" Jason paused. "And besides why are you everywhere she is? First of all you dumped her and now your stalking her! Shesh!" Darien clenched his fist, annoyed by this boy who was merely two years younger than him lecturing him.

* * *

After announcing the winner of the scholarship, which wasn't Serena, they headed toward the arcade. Serena sat on the tall stool in front of Andrew. Jason left to watch Bobby.

"so your not bummed out you lost" Andrew asked curiously. Serena shrugged, she didn't know how to feel at the moment, her heart was still mending from disappointment. "Drawn anything new?" Serena shook her head, not taking her eyes off the milkshake which she stirred with a straw. "what's on your mind _Bunny_?" A small smile spread on her face. No one has called her bunny since well a while. "I knew that would get you smiling, now what's wrong?" Andrew asked.

"It's just that, now that my parents know I can do something. I just feel like they still don't believe in me. I don't know Drew, but I still feel the way I feel. I don't why"

"Maybe because of Darien" Andrew guessed, he was getting comfortable with saying his name around Serena now, he knew she was hurting. But she knew that if Andrew was on 'her side' their friendship would be on her hands and she didn't want that. Serena shrugged at the answer, her eyes not tearing off her shake. The bell chimes rang, a happy couple sat beside Serena. They both had jet black hair, they sat three stools away from Serena. Not even the familiar voices of the couple could make Serena look up from her almost melted drink. "Serena, what's on your mind" Serena didn't feel like talking, regardless how much everyone was 'trying to make her feel better' she knew that they didn't care, they never cared unless it involved them. Serena shook her head as she continued to play with her straw. Rini entered the scene along with Jason. Lately Jason loved spending time with Rini, it reminded him of the times he had with Serena.

"Hey Sere" Jason said as he sat beside down on the stool beside Serena, he picked up Rini and placed her on top of the counter. "You did spectacular! The judges were bribed I tell you bribed!" Jason exclaimed. Rini laughed at Jason's excitement. Serena cracked a smile. Andrew bursted with joy.

"HOORAY! She smiles" Andrew teased as he patted her head. "Been missing that smile lately."

"Me too, I was getting worried" Jason stated, Serena shut her eyes with a smile on her face, remembering. "I mean, Serena not smiling! That's like, Serena not running into a tree every once in a while"

"I'm not that clumsy" Serena muttered.

* * *

"What?" Lita almost yelled, Mina covered her mouth with her hands. Lita started to muffle, trying to yell.

"Listen, I don't know what happened between you and Serena, but your her new best friends. And what she's dealing with she needs you now more than ever" Molly stated.

"she dumped us though!" Raye exclaimed, inside she wanted Serena back. But she had to put on an act until Serena acted like a proper leader, she knew she was harsh but she wanted Serena to be a good leader. Raye knew Serena could do way much better than she's been doing.

"She's going to kill you" Darien stated as he put his cup of coffee down. Molly shot a glance at him from the other side of the table.

"No she won't, you guys are being to harsh on her. She's been through so much, even though she won't tell me. I can see that she's stressed out and struggling." Molly said, she sighed as the girls remained quiet. "She's not going to change for any of you. Maybe Darien. But Serena will no change herself because you four don't like how she acts." Molly said as she stood up, leaving the invitations on the table as she left.

"So what are we going to do?" Raye asked as she looked at Darien. Raye hated to admit it, but Darien was taking Serena's spot, what she hated to admit more was she was falling for Darien again. Even though they pretended to be a couple in front of Serena, she wished they were more. Darien on the other hand, just wanted Serena to hate him. He explained the girls the recurring nightmares he had. The girls understood and knew they had to protect their princess, regardless if she didn't want to be Sailor Moon. Serena entered the arcade with a unfamiliar boy. Darien straightened up trying to catch their conversation as they sat in the booth not so far from theirs.

"So Serena, how are you" the stranger said in a stern voice.

"Cut the crap, what is it" Serena said harshly. The stranger sighed. He looked up at her with pleading eyes. Serena let her guard down, setting in the sadness in the stranger. "What is it" she whispered in a low tone.

"I'm not the right person to tell you this" the stranger whispered.

"Damnit Mike!" Serena yelled, she stood up as her fist banged the table, catching attention, she turned red and sat back down. Waiting for the eyes to disappear. "If your not gonna tell me then why are you here" Serena spat out.

"Serena!" Mike said strictly. "Serena what has gone into you! You've never acted this way before! Why the hell are you getting pissed off! I know you've been through a lot but people have gotten worse than you. You're never like this!" Mike said in a stern voice.

"how would you know. I haven't seen you since I was five Mike, Five" Serena said harshly. Raye wondered who this guy was. "If your not going to tell me something that involves me there is no reason why I should be sitting here with you right now" she said as she stood up, she glanced at him with disappointment. He muttered something, too low for anyone to hear. But since she was Sailor Moon she learned a few tricks. She froze in place, she felt her heart stop. Did she just hear correctly or was she just hallucinating. "what" Serena said shocked and confused.

"Your. Parents. Are. Getting. Divorced" Mike said quietly. "they sign the papers next week" Serena felt stabbed in the back, her chest ached, she felt like the room was spinning. She couldn't tell what was happening. "Serena, I wasn't suppose to tell you, but-"

"no" Serena growled, she cleared her throat. "it's good that you told me." Serena's voice cracked, her throat was starting to become dry, her eyes were filled with tears refusing to let any of them fall. She tried to move but her feet wouldn't let her, which left her facing the five people who hurt her the most. Everything was flashing back to her. The disappointment, the disbelief.

_"Your just a klutzy, idiotic, brat, and a crybaby! Your a terrible leader!" Raye yelled furiously. "Rini would have been a better leader than you!" Raye spat the words out like venom. Serena looked at Amy for help, Amy shook her head. "Serena you say you try? You don't do anything and we all agree!" Raye continued to yell. Serena looked at Mina, they were like twins. They were always late, ate a lot, did bad in school. The only difference was that she was a better Scout. "And you wonder why Darien dumped you!" The words slipped out of Raye's mouth. She never meant to go that far. It stung Serena's heart._

_"If I'm such a bad leader, then why have you put up with me for so long" Serena whispered. Serena took off the broche and put all of Sailor Moons items onto the table. She turned to leave in silence. "Where are you going" Lita asked, she hated to see Serena do this._

_"Let her leave! She's gonna come back, she's just being dramatic" Raye said. Serena ignored them and left._

Her eyes slowly opened, she sat up. Exhausted, she rubbed her eyes. Serena took one look around, she was alone. In the storage room. When one problem ended another began. She looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was static because of the pillow that was now on the floor, her eyes were bloodshot, she looked like she had a major hangover. Serena washed her face, she looked decent enough, she skipped merely out, sat on the usual stool with a smile plastered on her face. "Hey Drew!" Serena sang happily. Andrew stared at her in disbelief. Was this the same girl who broke down a few hours ago?

"Hey" Andrew said cautiously. "You doing alright?" he asked, Serena smiled and nodded. Andrew noticed something these past few weeks about Serena. He decided to test it out once more. He handed her his famous chocolate shake, Serena started to drink it happily. After a few more minutes she stopped sipping on her straw. He's theory was correct after all. "Alright Serena, stop the act. What's up"

"Act? Why Andrew what are you talking about!" Serena asked clueless, Andrew stared at her. Serena looked around to see the five people she never wanted to see again, in the same booth, whispering to each other. She turned back to Andrew.

"Andrew. When does it stop" Serena asked, Andrew gave her a confused look, his eyes met Darien who's arm was currently around Raye. He sighed. "The only way to make it stop hurting is moving on" he said. "That goes for everything too" Serena nodded. "I know you don't like change, especially to your reaction when we removed the Sailor V Game-"

"that was a very good game in my defense!" Serena interrupted. Andrew let out a soft chuckle.

"but sometimes change is a good thing"

* * *

**WHALAAA! [:**

**so so so so so, I have like a billion ideas running around in my head soo yep ! btw this is FORESHADOWING.**


	5. Chapter 5

Molly entered the empty arcade at seven in the morning, there she saw the scouts and Darien at the booth she spoke to them yesterday. She slowly walked up to them. "I don't think this is a good idea" Lita confessed, Molly's idea was getting Serena to be herself again. "Serena won't like us meddling into her life"

"In the words of my dear friend. 'I'm not meddling, I'm simply giving a little push' " Jason said as he sat beside Mina. "I'm in as long as I get Serena back to herself"

"You guys, your missing the point, Serena won't like us doing this!" Lita said one final time.

"we should at least try!" Raye said.

Lita didn't understand what controlled her but she had enough, she stood up, towering over all of them. "You guys are just going to make it worse for her!"

"What do you expect us to do Lita, leave her until she kills herself" Darien asked as he clenched his fist.

"I don't even think you love her" Lita spat out harshly, all eyes were on her even Andrew's who just noticed them. "how the hell can you still love her if your always macking on Raye, hugging her, holding her like you did with Serena"

"I never held Raye the way I held Serena" Darien stated, giving her a dirty look.

Lita laughed harshly. "We both know you care about her Darien, we all know that. But I don't think you love her the way you did before Rini came along"

"are you going to be like her and blame a little kid" Darien asked as he stood up, face to face with Lita.

"I'm not blaming Rini for anything. All I'm saying is that the moment that girl fell out of no where your love for Serena changed." Lita said.

"And how in the hell would you know that" Darien asked harshly, he could not believe Lita, during meetings she'd always be quiet. He thought that she understood. He thought that they were on the same side.

"I know Serena, I've seen the way you treated her since the day we met, there has always been a spark between you guys. But it's fading away everytime she sees you with us" Darien looked at her silence. Molly stood up, their eyes drifted from the two to Molly.

"Lita's right, as much as we miss Serena, this is her fight. If she needs our help, she's ask us" Molly said, "I known Serena since we were kids, if she needs us, she'll get us" she sighed. "I'm just worried she might do something drastic and kill herself. I've seen it a lot on the news and I don't want my childhood friend to be like that" Lita nodded, she put her hand on her shoulder. "Lita, I'm glad Serena had someone like you" Molly said her goodbye and left. Lita gathered her things and sat at the counter, talking to Andrew.

* * *

Serena eagerly waited, the postman walked by with a smile and handed Serena the letters. She rushed skimmed through the mail until she saw her name from the art college she got accepted into. She ran in the house tossed the rest of the mail on the table, grabbed her bag and ran out. Her legs were sprinting fast, when she reached the arcade she ran a little to far and crashed into the 'wet floor' sign, she got up and sat at the bar stool as if nothing happened. Andrew hid his laugh.

"So I see you've been doing better" Andrew said, it's been a three weeks since she seen Serena with a full on smile, three weeks since she walked into the arcade with a small pink haired girl and her little brother with a heartbroken face. After Lita told off Darien, Lita stopped hanging out with the scouts. No monsters had appear which caused Luna to stress out. Luna stopped coming to Serena's house and was staying with Artemis, Sammy was mostly with Mika, Jason, and Bobby, Serena's parents had signed the papers. Her father was living in the same building Darien was but two levels lower. Andrew had been ignoring Darien which leaves Darien to only rely on the three scouts and the talking moon cats. Andrew and Jason noticed that Serena is slowly becoming herself but different.

At the regular scouts booth, Darien watched as Serena's small body hugged Andrew. Raye had been watching him, she had been falling for him over again. She couldn't control how she felt, and she didn't care anymore about Serena. Serena and Andrew moved to a booth. The scouts and Darien with supersonic hearing could hear their conversation.

"So this is the letter? Did you get in?" Andrew asked eagerly. Serena shrugged.

"I haven't opened it yet, I was too excited" Serena grabbed the envelope and slowly opened it, her lips followed the words, a small smile was placed on her face. "I got in" Serena whispered. "I got in" she said a little more loudly. Lita walked in, looking for Andrew, she walked over to Andrew and Serena. Lita was scared to talk to Serena, she didn't know how to apologize correctly.

"you got in!" Andrew yelled, the crowd stared at the arcade manager who's fists were in the air. His cheeks blushed. "Serena got in-" Serena clammed her hand over his mouth. She pulled him down to the chair once again.

"what happend?" Lita asked as she sat in front of Andrew.

"I think-" Andrew started.

"No one cares what you think Drew" Serena teased. Andrew faked a pout. Lita smiled at Andrew, her crush for him was growing into something more. "I'm going to college in America" Serena said. Lita's face fell.

"that's awesome Serena." Lita said as she tried to sound happy. She frowned. "I'm going to miss you" Serena nodded back. "Serena I-"

"Lita. It's fine, I understand" Serena smiled at her, she grabbed her letter. "So I better show this to Jason!" with that she turned to the door, her eyes wonder off to the Luna who looked at her with pleading eyes.

* * *

The arcade was quiet, Serena came back, thinking if she would go to America or not. Just as she almost came to her conclusion Darien busted through the doors. "Dude, what happened" Darien looked around the half empty arcade with worried eyes. "Darien." Andrew said a little worried. Serena didn't even dare to glance up to look at him.

"Rini ran off" Darien said as he tried to get his breathe back, that's what got Serena to look up. She bolted past Darien, running around the streets, screaming Rini's name. Regardless it was sprinkling rain.

"RINI-" Serena crashed into something hard, it was like stone. She landed on her butt, making her more soaking wet. The man she crashed into, helped her up on her feet. She looked up and stared into those damn deep blue eyes. She looked away quickly. As she looked away, she saw a small pink haired girl walking slowly sobbing. "Rini!" Serena yelled as she ran across the streets dodging cars. Rini shot her head up at the petite girl. Serena grabbed Rini into her arms, hugging her. Darien was soon over, noticing that Rini was in her school clothes. It was freezing and this girl was in a tiny skirt. Darien wrapped his jacket around Rini, who accepted and snuggled in it. Darien picked up the small pink hair girl into his arms. Rini continued to sob and cry. They walked silently back into the arcade, sat in a corner in the far back.

As the girls entered, Serena didn't leave. Knowing Rini needed her. Andrew also joined the group. Rini continued to cry as Serena hugged her, rubbed her back, trying to calm the girl down. After Rini calmed down a bit, Raye entered, she sat right beside Amy. "Okay Rini, why did you run off?" Serena asked curious.

"I was" -hiccup- "looking for" -hiccup- "you" -hiccup-. The pink haired girl finally stopped hiccuping as she explained. "I need sailor moon more than ever. Please Serena, don't give up being Sailor Moon, I need to save my mommy" Rini exploded into tears.

"um Andrew you got a private room?" Serena asked, Andrew nodded, leading them upstairs to a forbidden room, which held Christmas decorations, a bed, some blankets. Darien's been up here a couple times as a study crash session with Andrew. As Andrew was about to leave, Darien put his hand on his shoulder.

"welcome to the crazy life of super heros" Darien teased, Andrew chuckled as he sat beside Darien. Rini sat upon the bed beside Serena. The girls gathered around.

"Why do you need Sailor Moon" Amy finally asked. Rini remained silent. "Rini we can't help you unless you tell us why"

"because." Rini started. She didn't know what to say, thinking that they wouldn't help her.

"Rini. You can trust us, whatever it is" Serena reassured.

"you might" Rini paused as she hugged her Luna ball tighter. "not help, and my mommy and daddy might. And" the words weren't coming right. She sighed. She released the Luna ball, it went to a screen as they watched a image appear. It was Tokyo but frozen. "My Mommy and Daddy are King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo" Rini explained. "One day, I was playing in the Army room my daddy told me to never go into" Rini teared up. "He yelled at me and I ran away. I ran to the scouts. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter. But they were all so mean to me. Telling me I needed to grow up"

"I know that feeling" Serena muttered to herself.

"and, My mommy was off in a conference. So I snuck into my parents room and took the silver Crystal, but when I touched it. It was gone" Rini croaked. "And after it disappeared, the bad guys came. And I went here to find Sailor Moon for help. I need that Crystal to save my mom!" Rini said. Serena held Rini as she sobbed.

"I'm in for it" Serena said. "I'll go with you to the future to help you save your mom, but Rini you have to tell me. Why does your mother have the Crystal. Only Sailor Moon is suppose to have the Crystal" Rini shrugged.

"Rini. Who is your mother and father" Luna asked curiously.

"Well, in the future. Sailor Mars said I would know who my mommy. And Sailor Mercury said that I shouldn't trust just anyone but the Sailor Scouts in the past. And then Sailor Venus said something about meatballs" Serena eyes widen, as did Dariens. The images appeared around the castle where laying, surrounded by frozen ice was Serena, an older Verison. Her hands were on her chest, clasped together, she looked weak. They all watched this Rini clung onto Serena tight. This was the reason why she ran away. A loud laugh appeared and Luna P turned off the images up came a hologram. It was Tuxedo mask, in a red suit, black cape, and a white mask. "Rini" he said. "I told you to never reveal anything to anyone" he said in a stern voice. Rini clung on to Serena tight.

"Who are you?" Lita asked.

"I am King of the Earth in the future. I see Rini is safe you sailor scouts" he stated. "And Andrew, I'm surprised you haven't run off screaming like a girl or fainted"

Andrew stared at the hologram. "Darien?" Darien shot a look at him, a confused one. "Why are you in two places at once" Andrew asked curiously.

"Let me explain, once your journey sets you here" The hologram shut off, a big flash and next thing they know, they were in a military room where the hologram was no longer a hologram. Serena looked around trying to find Rini, noticing she wasn't there anymore. "RINI!" Serena yelled, echos flowed through the room. "Oh I am so going to murder the older verison of you Darien! If she hurts Rini I swear-" Serena was furious, she grabbed her broached and transferred into Sailor Moon as she muttered. Everyone took that as a sign to transfer. Andrew stood frozen. "and then when I'm done pounding his head I'm going to grab Andrew's broom stick and shove it up-"

"Sailor Moon. Sailor Scouts. Tuxedo Mask." The voice said, they followed it which led them to a conference room, where the older verison of the scouts were there along with an older verison of tuxedo mask.

"There are somethings you need to know, please have a seat" The older verison of tuxedo man stated. "And no Andrew, I would like to prove to you once and for all before we are twenty five that fighting these battles are very painful" Andrew sat down beside Sailor Moon muttering. Serena laughed slightly as he heard Andrew's harsh comments. Her face turned serious. "Where is Rini! No one is allowed to hurt that brat except for me!" Sailor Moon stated. "And occasinally Sammy!"

The older mars groaned. "Can wee make her shut up please!" she begged. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes. As the older Tuxedo Masked explained how he got to be king along with his wife Neo-Queen Serenity.

"woah woah woah, back it up there!" Andrew blurted out. "so your saying that my best friend, you the jackbutt who broke my Serena's heart, is going to be king of the earth and Serena or Serenity is going to marry you, my best friend the jack butt who broke her heart!" The older tuxedo mask nodded. "why couldn't we know about this before Serena had her melt down.. OW!" Andrew yelled as he rubbed his arm. Sailor Moon punched him hard enough to leave a bruise.

"wait, what! I'm going to be queen of the earth! And my first grade teacher said I wouldn't make it out of grade school!" Sailor Moon stated. The older Tuxedo Man continued to explain the enemies they were facing. "There's another thing you should know, Queen Serenity and I have a daughter she's known as. Small Lady."

"Rini? This is way to weird!" Sailor Moon blurted out as the center table opened and raised revealing a small pink haired girl. Sailor Moon carefully picked up Rini in her arms. "is she alright?"

"she's fine, just exhausted" The older Sailor Mercury said.

"Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask. You should know that she's your daughter." The older Tuxedo Mask stated,

"HUH!" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask ask.

"Me a parent? Ugh! No wonder this little brat annoys me so much! She must take after you!" Sailor Moon blurted out her face turning red. "don't you think?" Tuxedo mask face turned red as a tomato.

"Rini is the daughter of.." Sailor Jupiter trailed off

"Sailor Moon and..." Sailor Mercury continued.

"Tuxedo Mask! Wicked Cool!" Sailor Venus finished.

""The man point is, we have to save our future" Sailor Mercury said. "And we're in it"

* * *

**KAY I DONT FEEL LIKE WRITING THE FIGHT SCENE SO IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME AS THE ANIME, THE OLDER SCOUTS ARE PROTECTING THEIR QUEEN BLAH BLAH BLAH. i didn't feel like writing the fight scene cos i wanted to get this part over with. but to summerize what happend, they fought. Rini turned evil then turned back good and blah blah blah. It's basically the same except for the fact that Sailor Moon ignored the scouts & tuxedo man unless it was important.**

"So Darien, welcome to your future" Andrew said in open arms. Darien chuckled as King Endymion gave them the 'grand tour'. They met the girls in the main room, Serena was laughing and playing with Rini. The older scouts along with the younger ones were watching Serena play with Rini, Neo-Queen Serenity was eating cookies that Sailor Jupiter made.

"you know, just because you guys saved the future doesn't mean Serena will forgive you for what you said" Andrew pointed out, the girls and Darien looked at him confused, along with the older scouts. Neo-Queen Serenity looked questioningly at him. "if i learned anything about Serena these past few weeks is that what you guys said she took to the heart, she'll be cool with you guys but you'll lose her respect and trust"

"I'm gonna miss you Serena, I mean you act nothing like my mom now" Rini said as she was being pushed by Serena on the swing.

"Really? How?" Serena asked.

"Well your clumsy, funny, talkative, lazy and my mom's gracefully, sweet, loving, and productive" Rini stated, Serena laughed a bit.

"hey Rini" Serena said, Rini looked up at the blonde hair girl. "Don't grow up to fast alright, you shouldn't need to prove to anyone anything. Don't change the way you are unless you want to change it. Alright" Rini nodded. They started to walk into the kitchen as they followed the sweet smell of chocolate

"Hey Serena!" Andrew yelled, all eyes turned to her. Serena smiled and sat beside Andrew. "So how's this palace for you so far"

"did you know you could use the staircase rails as slides, it's fun until you hit the floor" Serena explained as she popped a cookie into her mouth.

"yea, but if Serena's in front of you. You get a very soft landing" Rini pointed out, Serena gasped.

"are you calling me fat!" Serena asked with a cookie shoved into her mouth. Rini nodded sticking her tongue out. Serena swallowed her cookie and started to tickle Rini.

"so since there's no more bad guys-"

"and you just jinxed it" Serena stated as she smacked his arm. "If another enemy comes, I will hurt you" Andrew gulped as he rubbed his arm. Darien smiled at Serena, his meatball head. Sailor Pluto entered the room with a serious face. Neo-Queen Serenity looked at the Scout confused.

"The future is changing" Sailor Pluto stated her eyes looked at the King and Queen, the girls looked at each other confused.

"how?" All the Sailor's Scouts asked. Sailor Pluto glanced at Serena, they locked eyes and she already knew the answer. They stared at Serena then back at Sailor Pluto confused. Serena stared at Pluto's eyes. Pluto was furious, angry but yet she felt sad. Serena could see that Pluto understood her but she forced herself not too.

"Serena, you cannot go" Sailor Pluto said. Serena stood up and walked past her. She knew it was too good to be true, another scout who wouldn't hear her out, another scout who would lose faith in her. "Serena!" They all followed the two.

"I never asked for any of this" Serena pointed out as she stopped dead in her tracks, she looked up to see a portrait of the royal family. King Endymion, Neo-Queen Serenity and Small lady. Serena felt a sting of guilt in her heart, she pushed that feeling side as she remembered the pain everyone put her through. Everyone followed Neo-Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto, still confused and unsure what they were talking about.

"Serena, you are messing up everyone future for a selfish reason" Sailor Pluto said. Neo-Queen Serenity remained silent, King Endymion put his arm around her waist, giving her a questioning look. She looked up with depressed, sad eyes. Rini clutched at her mothers silk dress. Everyone had fear in their eyes. Andrew reached out to Serena who only stepped further away.

"Right so everyone in this damn world deserves to be happy but me" Serena questioned. Sailor Pluto and Serena stared at each other, reading each others eyes. Serena's eyes dropped to small Rini, who was scared. Unsure what was happening. "I never asked to be sailor Moon or the Moon Princess." she whispered in a low tone. Tears were in her eyes.

"but you are, it's who you are." The older Sailor Venus stated as she stepped up. Serena looked at the older Venus, the feeling of guilt hit her again. She shoved it aside when she remembered Venus comment a few weeks ago.

_"Serena your worse than me! And I'm pretty bad. You need to be someone other than yourself!"_ _Mina yelled, she was annoyed with the other blonde who could have been her twin._

"yea, well I'm also Serena. A eighteen year old who doesn't want to be told what to do. It's my future" Serena pointed out. "And I think I should decided what I should or shouldn't do"

"what are you talking about anyways?" Darien asked, he was eager. He kept quiet for too long. Darien looked at Andrew. "is it about the trip to America?" All eyes were back at Serena who was still looking at Pluto.

"Serena I know-" Mina started.

"no you don't know Mina. None of you guys do! Just because this enemy is now gone doesn't mean that everything will go back the way it was before. Just because those dark moon people are gone doesn't mean you didn't say those things you did." Serena snapped, she backed away further. "I forgive you guys, I do. But all of you lost my respect and my trust"

"We didn't mean it" The older Sailor Mars said as she stepped closer to her.

"that's total Bull, with every 'JK' has a meaning with it" Serena stated. "Even if you say your just kidding, the way you said it. The way you put makes me believe it and you know it's true so don't lie to me saying you didn't mean it"

"but you know the reason why-" Darien started.

"but that doesn't mean you had kiss one of my best friends!" Serena said as tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Rini will not exist if you go through this path. Do you want Rini not to be a live" Sailor Pluto said, Rini looked up at Serena with pleading eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity remained quiet as she watched Serena shake her head.

"wait Pluto, just because she's going to America doesn't mean she's going to change the future. It could-" King Endymionn started, Sailor Pluto shook her head.

"it's more complicated than that your highness. She's changing everything. They won't be a crystal tokyo" Pluto stated, her eyes never left the girl who tried not to cry. Serena looked away from the guilty looks everyone was giving her.

"what does she mean by your changing the future meatball head?" Raye asked,  
"what are you doing to change it? Go to college?" Serena rolled her eyes as tears spilled, the portal opened to the past. She ignored Raye's comment as she walked away. Darien grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him

"Serena!" He said confused. "please" Darien begged. "your changing everything"

"I didn't change the future. You did, when you were swapping spit with Raye" Serena said harshly as she pushed his hand off her wrist. She turned, headed to the portal.

"I had to do that so you had to hate me! To protect you" Darien said softly. Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She gave off a small laugh.

"Congradulations Darien. I hate you" she spat out it out like venom. She entered the portal. That was the last time the younger scouts have heard from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**& yes I am aware that this whole "heartbreak, friends disbelieving thing" is over done. I've seen a bunch of them on here and I don't mind. thanks for your review about it anyways and I know a lot of people have it worse, but I'm typing this as a person. Have you ever felt like no one felt the same way you did? Well that was what I was trying to make it seem like.**

* * *

The blond peeked over her cards, she glanced around the table. Eyeing everyone carefully. A round of groans were at the table. The blond looked at her cards one more time, she grinned and threw raised the price that had been bet. The jet blacked haired girl quickly raised what the blond had bet, the blond pouted with her arms crossed against her chest. The bell chimes rang, they looked at the entrance as they saw a man with jet black hair, he had bags under his eyes. He was still wearing his pajama pants with a nice button up shirt with a messed up tie.

The brunette whistled as her eyes checked him out. "what in the world..." she trailed off questioning. The man groaned, he pulled up a chair between the two male blond.

"um, Darien. What happened to you" The Bluenette asked shyly. Darien tried to smile at the shy bluenette.

"nothing Amy" she whispered, he brought his head onto the table exhaling loudly. "it's just today was the day I broke up with Serena" he mumbled. The table oohed and ahhed. The blond man on his left patted him on the back.

"if it makes you feel any better. She's coming back this week" he said calmly, all eyes focused on the blond. They were going to kill him. "what?" he asked confused.

"Andrew" The brunette said carefully as she gritted her teeth. The Blond girl beside her had her hands on her hips giving him the death glare, the black haired girl clenched her fist into balls. The bluenette stared him down.

"yes dear" Andrew said fearfully as his hand clenched tight on the back of Darien's shirt. Darien stared him down along the girls. He stood up slowly and backed away.

"I am going to kill you" she threatened as she stomped forward him. "why didn't you tell us she was coming back!" they all yelled in a unison. Questions were coming out of their mouth. "you keep in touch with her?" "How is she?" Andrew sighed.

"guys" he said quietly as questions were being repeated. "GUYS!" he yelled, they all stopped asking. "I just talked to her a week ago, her aunt is getting married and there having it here." Andrew explained.

"you should have told us" Mina said as she stomped her foot with her lip pouted out.

* * *

Mina skipped with her boyfriend Jason on her tail, they were having a nice day at the park until... _BAM_. Jason ran to help his girlfriend up and the poor lad that crashed into her. Mina looked up and found a familiar pair of eyes. She'd seen them before but she couldn't remember where. She snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" she said politely. The man who crashed into her smiled and nodded accepting the apology and continued to run in the direction he was headed. "that was kind of rude" she said with her arms crossed. Jason put his arm around her, giving her a confused look. "when someone says I'm sorry I didn't see you, your suppose to say 'oh no it was my fault'" Mina explained, Jason barked a laugh and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head. "what?" she said confused. They continued to walk until they ran into another couple. Lita and Andrew. After a while they went there separate ways. Jason, going to talk to Serena's dad. Lita going to her classes and, Andrew and Mina to the arcade

* * *

A young lady lead in four other young men who were dragging suitcases into the Crown Arcade. The boys looked exhausted. They dropped the suitcases near the coat rack. "I..I.. hate.. you" one of them said panting. The others groaned in agreement. The Blond laughed as she watched the four young men crawl to the nearest both. "where...do you live..anyways" he asked panting.

"we pasted it like twenty minutes ago" she stated, they all groaned in annoyment and stared at her. She shrugged. "Karma! You should know better than to scare me during a plane flight!" she exclaimed.

"this is why I hate girls" The guy with the short blonde hair said. His head was on the table panting. The girl blonde put her hands on her hips.

"and this is why guys are more attracted to you then girls!" The blonde said while sticking her tongue out at him. She searched the arcade hoping she didn't see a familiar face. "who are you looking for?" one of them said trying to catch his breathe. She shook her head with a smile and sat beside the short blonde. The blond found a familiar red curly head, she smiled. She told the boys she'd be back and ran across the street to the female with red curly hair who was standing right in front of jewelry store.

The four boys sat there trying to catch their breathe. "go get drinks" The blonde ordered.

"you go get it" they all barked at him.

"I had to carry her shoe bag" wavy short blonde hair said he gave them the death glare, they all knew how many shoes their friend could carry.

"I had her clothes and my clothes" shaggy blonde-brown hair said, he stretched his arms. They also knew that their blonde friend loved clothes.

The short, silver hair man and the wavy brown haired man looked at each other, they both groaned. The silver haired man stood up and went toward the counter, he ordered a couple of fries and drinks. He leaned against the counter waiting for his order. When he turned around to head back to his friends, he crashed into someone. Again. This felt familiar to him. "I'm so sorry" he apologized as he looked down to find the same girl he bumped into at the park. He didn't want to strike up a conversation knowing that the man she had been with was her boyfriend. "sorry. Once again" he said as his cheeks turned pink, he turned away to face the counter. Drumming his fingers on the counter. The blond sat beside him. The owner of the arcade handed her a shake, she sipped it happily. It reminded him of his blond friend who made them drag her stuff because she didn't want t ride in a cab. He frowned realizing he had to help her drag it all the way back. No he wouldn't help her, he would end up being one of the mules carrying it back while she skipped happily.

Mina looked at him casually, she was attracted to him. He was the same height as Darien but he looked older a year or two older than Darien did. She noticed his features, a struck of resemblance hit her once again but she couldn't put her finger on it. She tapped her cheek with her finger, using her thinking face. She shrugged it off and continued to enjoy her drink. An awkward silence came with just the sound of the owner making what he ordered and the sound of Mina drinking what was left of her shake. She cleared her throat and faced him. "are you new here?" she asked awkwardly.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, he laughed nervously. "yea. I'm visiting here with a few of my friends" he stated. She nodded.

"I'm Mina" the blonde girl stuck her hand out for a handshake, he grabbed her hand. Both feeling an electric jolt they dropped their hands to their sides, looking away awkwardly.

"OH MATT EE WOOO!" one of the boys sang loudly. The man covered his face annoyed. "MATT. MATTIE, MATTDOO." the boy continued to sing out of key and loudly. The blond girl giggled at his friends.

"Damnit Zachary" he growled, he turned to face the shaggy blonde brown hair man who was smiling inncoently. "I'll shove your shake your your-"

"nuh uh uh!" he said wiggling his finger at him disappointed with a teasing smile on his face. "this is a children foundation no bad language!" he said pointing at him like a father disappointing his son. Matthew turned around to face the owner of the manager handed him the trey of food. Matthew sat as he took a sip of his drink. "Matt! Bring it over here" Zachary yelled, Matthew ignored him and continued to eat and drink. The three groaned annoyed. They started to walk toward Matthew taking seats on his right since the seat on his left was occupied. "jerk" Zachary mumbled as he drank his drink like a child. Matthew turned back to Mina.

"anyways I'm Matthew, these are my friends Zachary the douche bag and Nathaniel" he said pointing. Mina waved slighty as she gave them their name. Matthew turned back to his friends. "hey where's Joshua?"

"he won to wollow wonny" Zachary said with his mouth full. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and shoved the hamburger more into his mouth. He turned to face Mina and Matthew.

"went to look for Bunny" he summoned up. Matthew nodded. Another awkward silence followed the aracde. The bell chimes rang, the blond girl turned to her friends who entered and sat on her right side. Two more boys entered and hoped behind the counter, starting up there conversation like a normal day.

"oh how rude of me!" Mina said excitedly. "these are my new friends Matthew, Nathaniel and Zachary!" she pointed out, the three boys waved awkwardly. "these are my friends Raye, Lita, and my boyfriend Jason" she said with a smile, but saying that Jason was her boyfriend made her stomach tighten. After the boys finished eating they looked at the luggage.

"should we leave it for her to carry it all by herself?" Zachary asked. The three boys stood in front of the luggage wondering if they should be nice or win this round.

"no no, we're staying at her place!" Nathaniel stated, he continued to look at the luggage. "we could take a cab"

"we're kind of broke." Zachary pointed out. Nathaniel continued to look at the luggage. So much luggage for one girl. "we don't even know where she lives" Zachary pointed out.

"hey buns, where are you? Oh, oh no." a groan escaped Matthew's mouth. "Buns." he groaned annoyed. "what are we going to do with all our stuff" he asked. "fine fine, give me your address" Matthew wrote down the Address, he hung up.

"well?" Nathaniel asked.

"we're going to drop the stuff at her house then meet her up at the park" Matthew stated. The same blond haired man that Matthew saw with Mina entered the arcade along with a bruenette and bluenette. "do you know where the park is by chance?" he asked looking at the arcade manager

"sure we'll show you" Andrew said, he took off his apron. "buisness is slow anyways. come on" he said as they started headed off toward the park. It was an awkward silence. Lita and Amy were linked arms as they watched their surroundings. Jason and Andrew were in a conversation. And Mina was leading them all to her favorite part of the park. The lake. Matthew admired the lake with a smile. He looked at the clock and groaned. "what?" Mina asked confused.

"they're late. Again" Matthew mumbled. Nathaniel shrugged. "no surprise there". Matthew sighed as he pulled out his phone. After a few rings, Matthew face changed expressionn from annoyed to 'what the heck'

"what happend?" Zachary asked as he layed down on the park bench. He started to count the seconds a leaf was flying by.

"um, I'm not sure" Matthew said as he shoved his phone in his pocket. "They were kind of. Busy" he said awkwardly. Zachary shot up, giving him a look. "oh god Zack not like that" he gave his friend a disapproving look. Nathaniel chuckled with his hands behind his head. He noticed Lita, having a feeling he'd met her before. He took a good look at her. Her arm was linked with the blond man named Andrew. Her hair was bruenette in a pony tail. She wore rose earrings. He also noticed that he was tall. For some reason he was attracted to her which was odd for him because he never really liked tall girls. He turned his look away once he realized that she had a boyfriend. A sudden breeze swung past the group. They looked to find a blond running for her life, trailing behind was a man with wavy brown hair. Zachary tripped him causing him to stumble in front of the tall bruenette.

"nice to see you too Zachary" he mumbled in pain. He stood up, seeing a chubby man trying to catch up. "gotta explain later, be back in a flash!" he stood up and followed after the blond who breezed by. They watched as his brown wavy hair flew with the wind. Running as if the chubby man would eat them. After about another ten minutes the wavy haired man walked toward the group

"how was your run?" Nathaniel asked with a teasing smile. The man pushed Nathaniel back doown on the bench

"oh, Joshua. These are my new friends Mina, Amy, Lita, Andrew, and Jason" Matthew stated. The blond slowly nodded. "this is one of my friends that got introuble Joshua" They all said their hellos. "so what happend to you guys" Matthew asked with a raised eyebrow

"well you see.." Joshua trailed off.

_Bunny and Joshua were inside the cab, both realizing that they didn't have any change didn't know what to do. Just then Bunny's phone rang. "hello" she said in a stressed tone trying not to laugh._

_"hey where are you?" Matthew said._

_"umm, I'm in a cab and I gotta call you back!" before she hung up she looked to Joshua "GO GO RUN!" they both got out of the cab and started to run, seeing that the cab driver was chasing them._

"oh wow" Zachary said. "that is very immature of you two!" he said trying to sound superior. "Joshua Joseph-"

"oh shut up Zachary coming from a man that still wears footie pajama's!" Joshua spat. Zachary gasped dramaticly. "oh yea I went there"

"we need new friends" Nathaniel whispered to Amy, Amy giggled. "hey dumb and dumber where's bunny anyways?" Joshua shrugged. Zachary sighed. "we don't know our ways around this town and we're carrying all of her crap"

"maybe she planned it" Matthew said as he stood up from the bench. "hey wait, maybe you guys know her. Do you know someone named-"

"we can't just give strangers her name! What if they don't know her and stalk her like that creep-" Zachary said, continuing without even knowing until Matthew's hand was cover his mouth.

"and we can't just bring up her past you ding a ling!" Matthew said covering his mouth. "and they might be former classmates or something" Matthew stated, they started getting into their argument. Nathaniel sighed.

"do you know someone named Serena Tsukino?" Nathaniel asked. The group froze for a second. "you guys do don't you" he stated, they nodded. He began to wonder if these were the people who lost her trust. But they couldn't have been. She said that the man dated her best friend. But there were two men and dated the girls among the group. He shrugged off his guess and cleared his throat. "do you know where she lives?" Mina nodded.

"yea, We'll show you. And the boys here will help you carry these stuff" Mina offered, the two men groaned and did what they were told. "so um, how did you know Serena"

"well, we meet bunny-" Matthew started

"bunny?" Mina said confused, she only heard Andrew used that name once and that was during the month she was depressed.

"yea, first time we met her. She reminded us of a bunny. And Pumba from the way she eats" he laughed whole heartedly. "anywys, we all have our own story of how we met that angel, but she brought us together"

Jason smiled. "that's what she does. But just letting you know. Under those odango's she has horns"

"o. Odango's?" Zachary looked confused. "wait why would her dumplings have horns?" Zachary gasped. "what if they poke her in the mouth! We all know how she eats! she could die!" Amy let out a laugh.

"no her hair. Their like odango's" Amy stated, the four boys looked at them confused.

"Serena doesn't have odango's on her head" Matthew stated. "maybe we're talking about different Serena Tsukino" he stated. Nathaniel was a bit releaved to hear this because if these were the jerks, he mentally shivered before he thought of what he was going to do.

"are you sure? What's your Serena's Address" Lita asked, Matthew said it. "yep that's where our Serena lives" Lita paused to try and picture Serena without her odangos. "I can't believe she doesn't have her odango's anymore?"

"who doesn't have their odango's anymore?" Raye asked as she walked around the corner with Luna, Artemis and Darien.

"our friend Serena" Zachary blurted out. "so like when she had odango's in her hair did she eat it at the end of the day?" he asked. Nathaniel, Matthew and Joshua faced palmed their forheads.

"your mom did you drop you as a baby didn't she" Joshua stated. Zachary huffed his chest and turned away from the wavy brown haired man.

"we're helping them find Serena's house. Come on" Mina said, they all followed. Darien helped them carry the luggage.

"that jerk owes us big time for carrying her crap all the way across town" Matthew mumbled as he was exhausted. His phone rang with a ringtone that was meant for his blonde haired friend. He answered it. "hey jerk you owe us big time" he said into the reciever as he stopped, the gang stopped and put the luggage down. Starring at Matthew. "can i kill you" he asked harshly. He rolled his eyes. "where are you? Oh, by the way we met some new friends so we won't have to hang out with your annoying face" he teased. "funny buns. And they said they know you!" he didn't say anything for a second. "well we're heading to your house to drop your crap and ours with your aunt." he explained. "okay. Okay. okaaaay!" Matthew said annoyed. "bye" he hung up.

"what does the devil want now?" Joshua asked. Matthew sighed "she said not to go through her stuff."

* * *

**sorry for the misspelled words!**

**Everytime I try to spellcheck it and save it it wouldn't save ! ]:  
So I just lazy.**


	7. Chapter 7

The group headed back to the arcade. They sat down at the biggest booth exhausted. "I am going to murder your best friend" Joshua said out of breathe glancing at Nathaniel.

"whoa wait a second there" Nathaniel said catching his breathe again. "why is it when she makes us do something we don't want to she's my best friend. But when she does something amazing she's yours" he asked raising an eyebrow. Joshua tried to speak but his mouth was dry. He sat back and stared at Darien for a second. So far Darien did nothing but ignore them, he looked like he wanted to murder them. Darien's blue, dark, cold eyes met his. Men with suits, laughter, clinking of swords were heard, he's mind started to become foggy. Joshua held his head as these visions brought him pain. He blinked a few times until he regained his normal vision. He jumped as he felt a hand pat his back.

"you okay dude" Zachary asked worried, Joshua nodded slowly. He wondered why did he see all those things. It felt familiar; he pushed the thought to the back of his mind as the food was served. "So what are we gonna do while we're here" Zachary asked as he shoved a hand full of fries in his mouth and Andrew left right in the middle. "you know what I've noticed" Zachary said with his mouth full, Joshua groaned. Zachary swallowed his food. "ever since we got here. Serena's been acting strange. Right when her foot landed outside the plan she's been acting so, weird"

"yea like she wasn't weird before" Joshua said sarcastically, they all nodded in agreement. Darien watched as these boys cared about his Serena. He was jealous and hated them right now. He wondered if any of them had a thing with her. He clenched his fist tight not wanting to find out.

"yea but like. She's been more distant, I mean you guys have seen her. We haven't gotten a chance to hang out with her ever since we got here" Zachary stated.

"she's probably looking for some old friends" Matthew said logically.

"what if she's looking for those jerks" Zachary added. The four men had a worried expression on their faces.

"jerks?" Amy asked in a high pitch tone. Serena had talked bad things about them? It wasn't like the Serena, SHE knew. Amy felt a little broken that the girl who put so much faith in people, who hardly talks bad about people said something bad about them.

"I'm glad those jerks broke her heart, if they didn't we would have never met her and she even admitted that she'd do something drastic" Nathaniel said. "but I feel bad that those jerks missed out on such an angel" Lita felt a tug on her heart. Was she jealous? No she couldn't be. Zachary watched the blond walk in. He stood up.

"Serena Tsukino! Where have you been young lady!" he asked waving his finger at her like a father would do to his daughter. They all turned around and stared at Serena. That was definitely not the Serena they knew. Her hair was down, going down to her back till it reached her butt, it was layered and her bangs were parted to the side. She was like a mini Mina. Her clothing was different; she no longer wore skirts or school clothes. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a white vneck. They stared at her, she grew an inch or two taller, she grown some curves and her chest popped out more. They noticed that she was a little tanner. Her eyes still sparkled like pools. She put her hands on her hips.

"if you must know Zachary I was running around the streets naked singing single ladies" she teased. Zachary smiled at their inside joke.

"without me?" he teased back."I mean all the ladies would have love to see me naked and-"

"probably would kill themselves after see you run butt naked!" she finished off. She reached the table where she saw Andrew, he stood up in complete shock.

"Serena that is you! what happened to your odango's!" Andrew asked as she was pulled into a tight hug, Serena hugged back then hugged Jason. She remained silent. Out of all the people in the world her boys had to meet them.

"yea I don't how you put dumplings in your hair" Zachary added. Serena rolled her eyes and slapped Zachary's arm playfully.

"I'm pretty sure your mom dropped you or the doctor forgot to catch you when you flew out" Serena stated, her eyes looked around the table. She inhaled deeply and looked around the arcade. "business is really slow I see" Andrew sighed and nodded. "maybe since I'm back and buy your famous milk shakes things will go back to normal" Andrew smiled at the blond. But he noticed that her excitement level was below than it usually was.

"so where were you after you said you'd 'be back'" Nathaniel asked as he scooted more closer to Lita in order to get Serena to sit beside him.

"oh I saw my old friend and we were talking and she has a baby and said I was the godmother! Can you believe that!" Serena stated.

"I can't believe you're a godmother, I mean you can't even take care of yourself" Jason teased. Serena gasped and shot him the death glare.

"actually she's good at babysitting, it's just if she's in charge of a kid. So help that kid" Joshua said. Serena smacked Joshua in the arm hard. "ow! Bunny it's true!"

"so how did you meet Andrew and Jason?" Serena asked. Matthew explained, Serena bite her tongue when Matthew explained that they knew her.

"how did you guys meet?" Andrew asked.

"MEMORIES!" Zachary yelled. "I wanna go first!" he stated.

"you're the last person who met her I should go first!" Nathaniel said, they got into their little argument.

"I met her first so I will start!" Joshua said. "well she was in the baseball field when I was going to practice I was a really good at baseball..."

_Joshua entered the field, watching as the ball machine shot balls. He stared to see who was hitting the ball. The person was wearing basketball shorts and a boys white __vneck__, he noticed that the persons leg was smooth, and too __feminine__ to be a man's leg. He looked more up until he seen her face. Her eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. He knew that feeling, but he couldn't let some sad girl take up his field. It was his time. He unplugged the machine, as the last ball came out. She swung hard making a __homerun__. She waited for a while until she realized that the annoying sound of the machine wasn't there anymore. She put her bat down and looked around until she saw him. "can I help you" she asked annoyed as Joshua swung the cord around._

_"It's my turn to personally use this field" he said in a harsh tone._

_"says who?" her voice was furious. He raised an eyebrow._

_"coach __johnson__" he stated. She stayed quiet and exhaled hard. "now excuse me little girl but do you think you could leave now" he said in a fake sweet tone. She rolled her eyes as she put the bat near the cage. She walked pasted him, bumped his shoulder hard before she left. Joshua watched her leave. Wondering why she was so upset._

"so for a few weeks I'd always seen her in the batting cage letting her anger out and we'd always get into the same issue, me kicking her out and her bumping me on the shoulder or occasionally dropping the bat on my food" Joshua stated.

_"don't break a nail" Joshua said as he handed her a bat, he gotten there early once again just to watch her swing. She was pretty good. This got on her last nerve. She dropped the bat on the floor and marched toward him._

_"what's your problem?" she asked almost in a yelled tone. He was stunned no one had the balls or in her case the guts to stick up for themselves to him. They would just walk away and ignore him. And if they did try to start a fight he would win. But he was terrified of this girl. "every day you come here to taunt me about my swinging. I'm not planning on going pro so it shouldn't matter if I'm good or bad. I don't even know you and I surely don't need your stupid criticism!" she yelled, anger filled her eyes. She was shaking with her fist clenched. Joshua just stared at her, still stunned. He surely wasn't going to let this girl get away for speaking to him like that. But she was a girl, a good looking girl, but he wouldn't allow it. Serena's stomach turned, another __Darien__ in this world. For weeks his teasing would remind her of __Darien__'s teasing. The only reason why she would go back to the batting cage was to hear Joshua's taunts, even though it did annoy her. It kept her sane for while. But for some reason she couldn't bare to hear anymore of his ridiculous taunts. She didn't even know him and there he was acting as if he knew her story. Serena rolled her eyes at his quietness, she bumped him hard when she walked past him._

_"I'm sorry" he yelled, she stopped in her tracks. She walked back toward him and gave him a look. "I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just that, your different" he said._

_"yea different" she whispered as she shook her head, she was indeed different._

_"In a good way. It's just you remind me so much of my little sister and-" Joshua was obviously lying, but he needed a reason to tell her why he said that kind of stuff, because to him it was clueless._

_"lying" she stated. He smiled. "your such a bad liar Joshua" she said._

_"how do you know my name" he asked confused, this blond angel knew his name but her's was always a mystery. He smiled, he didn't know why and didn't want too. This was the first girl who made him smile without any flirting._

_"we're in the same art class" Serena stated. "I'm Serena, you sit right beside and you drew that very sexist picture of a girl and-" Joshua's laughter __interrupted__ her._

_"I am really sorry though"_

"and that's how we became friends. Who knew an apology can fix things" Joshua stated. Serena rolled her eyes.

"An apology can't fix everything." Serena stated. "at least your pride wasn't as high as I expected" Andrew looked at Matthew, he understood that it was his time for story time.

"I met Serena because she was an interesting person" Matthew said. "I mean I've seen girls who drape themselves on guys. All the girls would do that with me but I just ignored them." Serena's stomach tightened. Matthew was another person who remind her so much of Darien. "but she was always that odd girl out. She was loud in class, always guessing and always hyper. Which caught a lot of guys eyes and stuff but I was just wondering why she was the only girl who didn't like me. So I asked her and well what she said made a good point"

_Serena stared up at the man with silver hair. The way he stared at her reminded her so much of the way Darien was when he was curious. "why should I follow around a bunch of preps and drool over one guy. Chances are one out of a million of them are gonna date you and if they get that chance you might just dump them and move on to your next hoe" Serena said as she turned to walk away._

_"I'm not that kind of guy" Matthew said as she __stopped__ in her tracks, she turned and faced him._

_"if you aren't that kind of guy why don't you just tell the girls you're not __interested__ instead of having them cry when you date them, fuck them then dump them" Matthew stayed silent. "Exactly. I've seen enough heart break from my aunt, my friends, and myself to know what not to do" Serena turned to walk away. She sighed and stopped. "Listen, if this is your way of finding 'the one' I suggest you use another method." Serena turned around to face him. "instead of breaking hearts you should try to get to know the girl better."_

_"you don't believe in the whole love at first sight or 'the one' kind of love?" Matthew asked as he stepped closer._

_"depends" she turned on her heel again._

_"wait what kind of answer is that?" Mathew asked curiously. This girl surely was different, but yet he felt as if he known her. He felt an attachment, he felt like he needed to protect her._

_"an answer" she turned around to face him with a smile. She was feeling comfortable talking to him. "you know I thought you'd be a jerk like these girls said, saying how cold you were, how selfish, how messed up"_

_"but.." he said starting off a sentence for her. They were forming a bond, she knew it. But something in the back of her mind told her this was going to be a trap and another heartbreak when they know the real her._

_"they got the whole messed up thing right, but you aren't cold your just alone" Serena said truthfully. Matthew stared into her compassionate eyes. He was shocked and a little happy that someone had seen through his disguise._

_"how would you know that" Matthew asked still starring at her. _

_"because I know the feeling of being alone, being lost, and the feeling of having no believe in you" she said, Matthew stared into her eyes. He found someone who cared about him. Not like a lover, but as a friend. He found a true friend. Someone that could see past his snobby self._

_"how do you know my life is so messed up" he asked, he didn't want to let someone in, because if he did. They'd just leave. They always leave. He'd known the feeling of disappoint, __disownment__._

_"people talk." she paused as she looked away. He was sure she knew something, and she didn't want to say something that would make him mad._

_"they could be just __rumors__" he said following her. "come on tell me"_

_"I saw your dad hit you" she whispered in a __apologic__ tone. Matthew cleared his throat. "and you punched him back. It's obvious you had a tough life just by watching the way you two were like. You hate each other it's obvious." she spilled it out. She couldn't understand why it was this easy to talk to him. Like it was easy to talk to Joshua. She just couldn't understand any of it._

_"I don't hate my father" Matthew said. "I feel sorry for him" Serena nodded in __understand__. "do you want to start off as friends" Serena looked up questionably. "I don't do the whole 'friends' thing." She said as she sat down. Matthew sat beside her confused. "and why not" he asked. She sighed. "because. It's complicated" he raised an eyebrow. "the past hurts and I'm trying to move on"_

_"you're not moving on by not doing something because of the past" Matthew stated, she rolled her eyes as a smile appeared on her face._

"and that's how our friendship formed" Matthew said. "ever since she'd known my story we'd been tight" Serena smiled at her friend. "and that is also why I'm her favorite"

"sike you know that's all me!" Zachary said. "I mean after all I am just awesome" Zachary said as he stuck his chin in the air, patting his chest proudly.

"how did you meet Serena?" Andrew asked. Zachary laughed hard.

"our meeting was much more simple than all of these guys" Zachary said. "well it was during class and the teacher had to pick two students to demonstrate something and we kind of both got competitive after a few fighting bam we were known as twins!" Zachary said in a high-pitched excited tone. Andrew looked at Nathaniel.

"we'd been friends actually since she moved in. It was simple I helped her move into her aunts house because her aunt and my mom were best friends, so we just instantly became tight" he explained.

"so how did your whole group thing get together" Andrew asked he was curious into the story as the girls were.

"that's pretty personal. i don't think Serena wants to relive that" Zachary said in a serious tone. Serena rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad" she muttered. The four boys stared at her in disbelief.

"that jackass tried to rape you and it wasn't that bad!" Matthew exploded in anger. Serena covered her face as her secret was know out in the open and in front of people she didn't want to know.

"you were what!" Jason said as anger exploded inside him. Serena avoided the gaze Darien gave her. "where is the jackass that tried to rape you"

"he left the day of the court day." Zachary said. "that jackass is still somewhere out there." He exhaled out as he put his arm protectively around Serena. "Serena it was that bad." Serena shrugged his arm off of her. She was between Zachary and Nathaniel. Serena stayed silent still avoid any eye contact. They'd see the fear in her eyes, the pain of the memory.

"how did Serena getting almost raped gather you guys together." Raye asked curious.

"she was running because she escaped and..." Matthew drifted.

"why are you telling them" Serena couldn't handle this anymore, she jumped over Zachary so she was standing. "you guys are the last people I ever expected to spill that secret out." Serena said angrily. That's when Nathaniel figured it out.

"Serena, I didn't know-" before he could continue Serena shook her head disappointedly.

"Serena, you know I have to know this" Jason said in a series tone. Serena didn't mind them telling Andrew or Jason. It was Darien she was worried about. She swallowed hard as she looked away.

"Serena I'm sorry" Zachary said trying to reach out to her. Serena backed up until she reached Joshua; he put his arm around her.

"Bunny you know how Matt gets when he can't control his anger. This is a big deal. I swear if any of see that jackass again, we're gonna be going to jail for what he tried to do to you" he said.

"we better get going" Nathaniel said as he walked out with Serena, trying to calm her down. They all walked in silence as they walked back to the Tsukino household. Serena fell onto her old room. Still filled with Bunnies everything was where she had left it, except for few things Sammy admitted he messed around with. She closed her eyes as the memory crawled into her mind of that tragic day.

* * *

Everyone was out busy; Serena decided she would walk around the park. The boys all had to get fitted into their Tuxedo's and her mom went to keep her aunt busy which left her alone. She didn't feel like sitting in the waiting room watching her aunt walk in and out picking a dress, because she knew her aunt was a very picky person. Her earphones were on as she jogged around the park in sweats and a black vneck. She was still pretty pissed off that her guys who almost spilled her utter most important secret, the more she got angry, the faster she ran. When she finally calmed down she slowed her paced until she was walking, she closed her eyes put her hands behind her head, taking deep breathes. She missed this park. This was where most of the Youma battles were at anyways. She continued to walk, she opened her eyes and looked at the lake, the water glistening so beautifully. She stretched her limbs.

* * *

Raye sat at the edge of the steps of the temple. She was suppose to meet up with Darien to come up with a plan to win Serena over. Everyone knew Serena was a forgiving person, she said she had forgiven them. But they had to win their trust back. And they had to get everything the way it's supposed to be. Her mind wonder off to the wavy blond haired man, he was very attractive and what she hated was she was jealous of Serena because of a man she had never met. She couldn't understand it but it was like Serena and Darien. When she tried to get his attention Serena followed them, thinking that Serena liked Darien back then got her angry but now she was fine with it. She wanted Darien to be with Serena. She wanted Serena to be happy and in love. She wanted her best friend to be able to trust her again. Darien sat beside her, she snapped out of her thoughts. Darien looked troubled, angry and jealous. She understood why. A sigh came out of both of their mouths. "the girls are coming too" Darien said as he leaned against the wall. Raye nodded, they sat in silence as they waited. Not wanting to talk about Serena only caused Darien pain and Raye knew that. A man with wavy blonde brown hair appeared, they recognized it. It was Zachary. He was whistling and walking. "Hey Zachary" Darien called out. Zachary looked at them and walked toward them. No one knew who was the jerk that broke Serena's heart, and Serena kept it planned that way. So Darien and Raye were just the jerks who didn't believe in her. He sat down in front of them.

"hello" he said politely, he continued to whistle since the awkward silence kicked in. The girls appeared, Zachary repeated his hello unsure what he was going to do next.

"where's Serena?" Mina asked as she sat beside Raye. Zachary put on his thinking face similar to Serena's, his tongue stuck out with his head titled to the sick looking up, tapping his chin.

"mhmm," he wondered. Still trying to think. "either she's at home sleeping or pigging out. Or she's with the other boys" he stated. "so" he said awkwardly. Another awkward silence kicked in.

"ZAAAAAAAAACKAAAAARY" a voice called. It was an angelic voice regardless the tone was hideous. They all looked to the corner where the blond came out, her hair not in her usual odango's which made Darien frowned. He loved her hair. "JOSHIE I CAN'T FIND HIM" Serena yelled as she walked backwards unaware that she would soon be tripping and falling onto Zachary himself. She took another step and fell, sitting on Zachary. "oh never mind I found him!" Serena said happily. "I win!" she stood up as Matthew came around the corner. Darien stared at Serena, she was happy. And it hurt to see her happy with four men and not him. Zachary stood up and dusted himself. "where were you this morning Serena, when we came back you were gone" Zachary asked. Serena finally realized that the gang was here, she really wished that Matthew didn't meet Mina then none of this would have happened.

"blowing off some steam" she admitted, she wasn't that mad at the boys anymore. She knew they mean well, but she could never stayed angry and her guys. "how was the tuxedo fitting" Serena asked.

"I think it's pointless, I mean my uncle hasn't even proposed to your aunt yet what if she says no" Joshua said as he appeared out of the corner.

"this is why you can't a get a girlfriend" Serena teased. Joshua rolled his eyes. "hey be more optimistic and have more faith in your uncle, my future cousin!" Serena said with a smile.

"He hasn't even thought of a way to ask her. Matthew added.  
"we're talking about my aunt Helen here guys, it needs to be something she's gonna remember forever." she reminded them, they all nodded in a agreement. Serena looked at her watch. "Gotta jet! I promised Andrew that we'd catch up" she ran off. Nathaniel glanced at the group with dagger eyes and followed after the blond in a slow pace.

"don't mind Nathaniel, he's more protective of Serena's heart" Joshua said. "I'm more on the protective side as in if I see her with a black eye or a broken noise that bitch is gonna have my foot up their ass." Darien swallowed hard.

"it would also help us if you guys don't tell us which guy was the one who hurt her and which one was the friend that was in that plan" Matthew said, though they all had a feeling it was Darien. No they knew it was Darien but they rather have assumed it then having them hearing it.

"we're really sorry about what we said, we were just mad that -" Mina stopped, she knew if she spoke further the secret would be exposed.

"hey" Matthew said, she looked up. "give her time, I mean we've all 'lost her trust' but we always gained it back. You gotta fight for her trust and her respect. We had to use eight different methods in order to forgive us."

"what did you do?" Amy asked, she wanted Serena's trust back.

"singing to her would be nice" Zachary stated.

"buying her food" Joshua added

"piggy backing her to her classes"

"go on your hands and knees and follow her until she forgives you" Matthew added.

"dance for her works too" Zachary finished. "there's more but these usually work" Lita sighed.

"it's going to take a lot more than all those things for her to gain our trust back" Lita stated, she knew Serena forgave them. But deep down she also knew that Serena didn't want to forgive them. "it's been a year." Matthew patted her on the back softly.

"She's the most stubborn person I have ever met, but she has a good heart" he stated. They all looked at him, everywhere they turned the scouts and Darien would always see something that reminded them of their meatball head leader. Everyone would speak highly of her, even haters. Ms. H even spoke highly of her when she wasn't around. Everyone loved her. Everyone envied her. Something she never noticed.

"I'm jealous of her" Lita admitted, Zachary looked at her confused. Sure everyone was jealous of someone once in their life. Zachary was secretly jealous of his blond friend too. "I mean, she's always so happy. Even if bad things happen she's-"

"a good friend" Zachary finished. "she always sees the good in people, thinking they deserve a second chance. She thinks everyone deserves a chance to start over. To her it's like there's no such thing as too many chances"

"man she got us on our soft side" Joshua stated as he elbowed Zachary. The group laughed, they felt a connection and a strange bond


	8. Chapter 8

The arcade was once again abandoned with the owner wiping dusty tables. Darien entered for his usual afternoon coffee. He hoped around the counter and started to make his brew. Lita entered like she usually did, she hoped on the stool waiting for the girls arrival. Nathaniel entered, with a book pinned to his face, his eyes moving along with the words. He walked over the 'wet floor sign' and dodged the wet puddle on the floor. He made his way to the stool beside Lita without his eyes leaving the book. "What are you reading?" Lita asked curious. Nathaniel held out the 'marriage for dummies'. She was surprised, he looked around the same age as her and he was already getting married. Matthew soon followed.

"I don't understand why you're reading that?" Matthew said. Nathaniel continued reading ignoring his friends, he rolled his eyes. He shook his head disappointedly and looked up at Andrew who stood in front of him.

"is he getting married soon?" Andrew asked. Matthew shook his head.

"Josh's uncle is proposing to Serena's aunt. Josh's uncle said that if Nathaniel read the whole book and summarized it for him he'd pay him eighty bucks" Matthew stated. Just then a man with blond hair entered, he had baby blue eyes wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. He entered with Joshua, Zachary, and Serena.

"ask her already!" Serena complained. The man sighed hard at the annoying blond. "she's not going to wait forever!" she stated. The man sighed hard and looked at the blond.

"Serena, honey we're talking about your aunt here. She's more of a romantic than you are and we all know she would want something amazing! I just need to think of it and with your help the faster I can ask her!" he stated as he sat down on the counter. He gave a friendly smile to the owner.

"just do it the old fashion way-" Nathaniel suggested

"and ask her father's hand in marriage" Zachary teased. Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"no you idiot, drop down on one knee-" before he could finish Serena covered his mouth, giving him the shut up look. He sighed and continued to read where he left off. Serena stared at the man.

"do something that's special between you guys." Serena suggested. "From the heart" the man ran his fingers through his hair. "and do it soon" Serena was fidgeting, she was worried about something, Zachary noticed it but didn't want to ask. She knew something. "and I suggest you don't wait eight months to marry her" Serena added, the man looked at her.

"Serena what are you talking about?" Joshua asked with a raised eyebrow.

"See I can't really tell you, act it out, tell someone else, text it to you, spell it out, sing it, dance it, drum it, play a song related to it, and I can't even tap it" Serena stated. The man stared at her. "What? She's my aunt, she knows me too well" Andrew walked over to the group. "Hey drew" she said smiling like the sun. He smiled as well, seeing that she was back to her normal self.

"Hey," Andrew said as he handed her, her favorite chocolate shake. She smiled and began sipping it.

"Come on spill it" the man stated glaring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Just ask her before eight months" she repeated, they all looked at her confused. "What takes nine months to do?" she asked. They all thought, Zachary stared at her with a 'Oh', then Joshua caught on, along with Nathaniel and then Matthew, the man waited for a few seconds until he understood.

"You mean she's..." he couldn't get the words out. "She's. Baby. daddy." he paused, he sat down trying to put everything together.

"right so take her out to a fancy dinner, ask her in front of a crowd and bam guaranteed yes!" Nathaniel stated.

"yea pregnant women are usual emotional" Zachary blurted out. Serena smacked his arm hard. "ow! What! It's true!" She rolled her eyes as she fought a smile. For some reason, he was one of the boys in her life that could keep her smiling without trying.

"Serena, if someone was going to ask you how to marry them. How would you want them to do it?" Matthew asked. Serena was almost the exact copy of her aunt but a younger version. Serena put on her thinking face. Her tongue sticked out with her finger tapping her chin, her eyes wondering up at the ceiling.

"mhmm" she mumbled. "let me think" she said each word as she tapped her chin. She smiled and faced the man with a smile. "sing to her"

"what?" the man said confused. "sing to her?" She nodded with a grin on her face. He laughed hard "you know I can't sing"

"exactly. But still if any guy had enough balls to sing to me in front of a crowd, I'll marry him in a split second" Serena stated. Darien's head shot up as he heard that. "Seriously, even if you do sing bad. she'll love it." Serena said honestly. The man sat for a second.

"I have the perfect Idea! I'll see you kids later!" the man stood up and ran out of the arcade like no tomorrow. Serena glanced around the empty arcade, this place used to be a place filled with love, smiles, laughter, childhood. Now it was a place filled with emptiness. It felt like her heart at the moment. Empty. If it weren't for her guys she'd probably wouldn't be there.

"hey come on Serena!" Zachary said dragging the blond girl out of her thoughts and out of her chair. "Andrew said that we have too-" before he could finish. Nathaniel covered his mouth and helped drag out Serena.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled, Serena quickly jumped behind Zachary. She smiled at her friends and family who surprised her with a 'welcome back party'. After greeting everyone they all sat around, passing around stories. Repeating the meetings of each of the four guys.

"hopefully you didn't change much" Melvin stated. Serena smiled at Melvin and nodded slowly. "so how's your art class" A group of groans was heard, they all looked toward Zachary, Matthew, Nathaniel, Joshua and the man who was named Justin.

"oh geez you got her started!" Zachary complained.

"here she goes with her 'this class is so hard, so boring ' blah blah blah" Joshua said using a mimicking tone.

"hey I don't sound like that!" Serena said smacking Joshua playfully. Joshua smiled at her playfully. "what I don't! See this is why you can't get a girlfriend"

"really I just thought it was because I'm too hot for any girl but you" he teased. Serena rolled her eyes. "oh you know you love me"

"I rather jump into a pool of radioactive waste" Serena stated.

"Ditto!" Zachary stated. "guys are attracted to you more than girls may we remind you"

"that's true!" Serena said jumping up excited. "we were this amusement park right and this guy came up to him and started hitting on him! It was hilarious!" She sang laughing. "Do you remember the look on the guys face when Joshua turned him down?"

"oh god! Yes!" Nathaniel said. "he was like 'I see you prefer straights" he said using a girly tone, while playfully checking out Serena. The whole group laughed as more stories were being pasted around and told.

"and she's a little hustler!" Joshua stated. "first time we played pool, she sucked then once we made a bet bam she's into a pro!" Serena smiled sheepishly. The bell chimes rang, they all turned to face the scouts.

"sorry we're late." Lita said as she put the basket of cookies on the counter, she leaned over to give Andrew a peck on the cheek. Mina did the same to Jason. Serena watched, she felt her heart drop. No one mentioned that they were going out. She ignored the feeling as she focused on her guys. Yes her guys. They'd never do something like that. Would they? She couldn't let one group of people make her not trust the rest of humanity. She shook her head, blinked hard and exhaled slowly.

"so did you find any cute girls?" Andrew asked casually. Serena tried her best to keep it together. It seemed like they were never going to tell her. She would just suck it up for the night.

"oh yeah!" the four boys said in a unison. Just perfect timing.

"too bad they will never be interested!" Serena teased. The four boys gasped dramatically.

"hey we're good looking" Zachary said as he puffed his chest out.

"yea but your ego is all the way to Pluto!" Serena stated. Her mind flashed back to Sailor Pluto. Her mind has been fogged up lately about Pluto; she once again shoved this feeling to the bad of her mind.

"That is... true" Justin said, Serena's aunt aka Aunt Helen, Kissed him on the cheek as she giggled. Serena smiled at their love. "so Sere-"

"no" Serena said knowing where this conversation took place. "Just because I play a very fantastic love doctor doesn't mean you have too!"

"awe why not! Your no fun!" Nathaniel said with a pout. "you always do that with us"

"it's different" Serena said giving them a look. That's when Nathaniel remembered, he sat up straight and nodded.

"Serena!" Sammy said as he entered the arcade with Bobby. Serena hugged her little brother with all her might. "sere. can't..breathe" she pulled away and blushed. "whoa! No more pigtails!" he said amazed. This was the first time he'd seen Serena since she got here since he's been at camp with Bobby.

Serena laughed at her brother's shocked face. "Yeah Sammy, no more pigtails" Serena went to the DDR game to a play a few rounds with her little cousins and brother.

"so did you any of you boys have a thing for m daughter" Kenji asked sternly. The four boys looked at each other frightened. They shook their head scared for the their lives.

"I already told him about it boys." Ikuko stated as she watched her daughter smiling and laughing. "she's very strong, and thank you for protecting her"

Nathaniel nodded. "anytime. Bunny's like my little sister."

"your just two days older" Zachary pointed out.

"doesn't matter I'm still older!" Nathaniel stated.

* * *

Darien sat down at the park, feeling the breeze of the night. Green haired women walked up towards him. She bowed her head gracefully.

"my king" she whispered as she straight herself. Darien took a good look at her, another women appeared wearing men's clothing. She had short sandy blond hair. He bowed and straightened himself. "Sailor Pluto and Neo-Queen Serenity found us and told us you needed our help. I am Sailor Neptune and this is Sailor Uranus." Darien stood dumbfound. More scouts.

They reached the Crown Arcade, Sailor Uranus whose name was really Amara entered the arcade. Serena smiled at the tomboy. Amara grinned sheepishly at the girl.

"Hey Amara! Hey Michelle!" The four boys said in unison. Darien stared in shocked, he then remembered Amara telling him to follow along with whatever they say. They were after all sent by the queen.

"how are you boys doing? Keeping the trouble maker out of trouble right?" Michelle asked with a smile. Serena pouted her lip out with her arms crossed. "don't you think I forgot" Amara barked out a laugh, she slapped her knee as she continued to laugh. A smile appeared on the blond girls face, she dropped her arms.

"hi, I'm Michelle and this is Amara. We attended the same school as Serena. She was in my class actually" Michelle said shaking hands with Ikuko and Kenji.

"how is she doing?" Ikuko asked, as they got into the conversation of Serena's grades Serena sat beside Amara.

"hey you little devil" she said grinning. Serena slapped her arm playfully. She chuckled and stared at the boys. "did you tell anyone of the story"

"what story?" Everyone asked drawing attention to the six.

"well, I kind of sorta" Serena paused, scared to see her parents reaction. "keyed. someone's car" Andrew and Melvin spat out there drinks. Molly's mouth drop. "it was for a good reason!"

"Just answer me this! What kind of car was it" Andrew said slowly.

"it was a Lamborghini" Amara said calmly. All the boys gave a deaths stare to the blond, even her father.

"like I said good reason!" Serena exclaimed. "it was for Matt. I told him I didn't like that girl but he went out with her, stated that he was in love after a month. Then we caught her cheating on him. so I keyed her car." Serena explained. "no one messes with my boys without getting any payback"

"she did more than key it! She tortured the poor car! They were key marks everywhere! The headlights were busted and she spray painted the windows black" Nathaniel explained.

"she was lucky I didn't slit her throat right there and then!" Serena defended.

"I hate to be the sucker that breaks up any of her best girl friends" Melvin stated.

"speaking of which. If any of your friends want to go out with my besties, If they cry just one small tear I will make sure that he will have no sperm left" Serena stated. Joshua barked a laugh.

"poor sucker" Andrew muttered. Serena smiled, she then turned to Michelle.

"so what brings you two in town?" She asked, Michelle smiled.

"we'll I'm working at the college here for extra credit. You should sign up and raise your grades" Michelle stated. Serena groaned. It was vacation for her after all and here was more work for her. "Serena! Young lady you need too-"

"enjoy education because one day when we won't have one you're going to be begging for one. Don't you know that their kids around the world that wish to be learning the way you do now?" Serena started in her mimicking Michelle voice. "and don't you know how many people wish to be in your spot! You have talent and you should start using it wisely! Getting a career in art is very tough-" Amara covered her mouth with her hand containing laughter. Serena pushed his hand away. "See this is what happens when you give a poor cute girl like me the same lecture" Serena said smiling innocently.

Michelle laughed at the blond girl. "But missy your paintings are lacking every time you turn one in!" Serena rolled her eyes as Michelle started off her lecturing. Amara covered her mouth this time.

"Michelle, leave Serena alone it's break time! Not work time!" Amara stated. Michelle pouted. While Michelle and Serena's parents turned into a discussion, Serena slipped into the bathroom. She could feel her heart pound in her ears. How did Darien know Amara and Michelle? Some cruel person out there was surely trying to get her for something. And then she thought of King Endymion who'd haunted her dreams ever since she a boarded the plan. She tightened her eyes shut as growl escaped her lips. Why couldn't the stupid king of the earth, the future scouts, Sailor Pluto and everyone out there that wanted her to give in, leave her alone! She used the bathroom, washed her hands and started to walk out. She sat beside Joshua as she watched Sammy play DDR with Bobby. Joshua put his arm around Serena.

"So Bunny, how do you think my uncle is going to propose?" he asked, Serena sighed hard.

"knowing that he's related to you. He'll spaz out half way" Serena stated, Joshua playfully pushed her. "ops, never mind I'm thinking of Zack" she blurted out. Zachary shot a look at her. "What? It took you three weeks to ask the girl of your 'dreams' out"

"better than Andrew, he waited six months" Jason blurted out. Mina let out a giggle, this ticked Serena off. So they wouldn't tell her that they were dating her ex best friends but they just blurted out like it was nothing. She shrugged it off, it was suppose to be a time where she would enjoy this. She noticed Molly was gone.

"where's Molly?" She asked looking around.

"she left" Melvin said sadly, she was still in contact with Molly and Melvin while she was away. And she knew that they broke it off with their 'loved ones' and were now friends but hiding secret feelings for each other.

"I think you should ask her out" Serena stated.

"what?" Melvin said starring at her.

"come on ask her!" Serena said, she was trying to push away the madness from not knowing aside as she helped her friend. "think about it, if you don't ask her. She might get married and you're going to be on the sidelines going damn, that should be me. And when your fifty with eighty-two cats you're going to wish you listened to my wonderful-" Melvin cut her off.

"alright alright I'll ask her! Just stop making me picture myself alone!" he declared as he grabbed his jacket to catch up with Molly.

"You're so annoying you know that" Nathaniel said walking toward her.

"yep, but it pays off!" she said with a smile. Her mind kept fluttering with images of the past. Why was this bothering her now? She thought she moved on. She shook off the images as everyone said their goodbyes. The four boys and Serena started walking home leaving the scouts, Andrew, Amara, Michelle and Darien alone.

"we have a lot to discuss your majesty" Michelle said in a serious tone.

"can you refrain from calling me that please" Darien asked nicely. Michelle nodded, the scouts looked at the three confused.

"Sorry, I'm Sailor Neptune and this is Sailor Uranus" Michelle introduced formally. "we were sent by Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity, and our friend Sailor Pluto to help you guys. Her coming here isn't a coincident. There are four others helping us at this moment but they will be remained secret because three of them do not know."

"she's not going to like this" Lita explained. Michelle nodded.

"we know, but the Dark Moon Kingdom has reawaken. This time Beryl and Prince Diamond are working together. Neo-Queen Serenity explained to us the battles during those times and fear that they're working together may cause some serious damages to the future, the past and the present"

"so just by getting Serena and Darien together will fix everything?" Lita questioned.

"we questioned too about that Sailor Jupiter but the Queen and Pluto stated that it's more than just getting them together and saving the future. It's to rebuild everything you five tore down. It won't fix the fact that Beryl and Prince Diamond's plans but it will fix the battles you face ahead. King Endymion also explained during your last battle with Prince Diamond you were all struggling because you weren't working together. Because Serena had too much pride to give in." she explained once more.

"we mustn't explain anything to Serena. Not yet. Not until it is time and we are all ready" Amara explained. "King Endymion also explained that you must give the crystal back to Serena. She's going to need it"

* * *

Serena woke at six am, she noticed the house was still sleeping. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a white V-neck. She grabbed her black vans, brushed her hair and headed out the door. She took her time walking around the neighborhood. She reached the park when she felt a shadow following her. She turned around seeing nothing, she sighed as she continue to walk around the park. She hasn't really talked to girls since her encounter here, not without the boys anyways. She sat down near a rose garden which was beside the pond. Her leg stretched out as she fell back looking at the gloomy sky. The sun was beginning to rise. She closed her eyes as she sat up. Something didn't feel right on her head. She touched her head realizing what was missing. Her pigtails or what Darien called them. Meatball head. She closed her eyes remembering that day she cut her hair. Someone called her meatball head and the memories were pouring inside her head and in her heart. She took off to the nearest hair salon and chopped her hair off. She tied her hair into a ponytail and fell back with her hands behind her head, playing with her pony tail. Darien was on his usual morning runs as he ran, he closed his eyes and let the music pour into his head, heart and ears as he ran he tripped over someone, tumbling down the hill along with the stranger. When they finally reached the bottom the stranger was on top of him. He looked into those baby blue eyes, his heart softened and ached at the same time.

Serena opened her eyes and looked into a pair of midnight blue eyes, her chest was pounding with ache, and she rolled off of him and looked down at her arms seeing if she was hurt. She then looked over to check Darien.

Darien checked himself then looked at Serena, seeing that the side of her forehead was bleeding he quickly got up to reach her. She saw his hand move closer to her face, she backed away but his hand was already at her forehead. She winced in pain, she touched her forehead and winced, she saw the blood on her fingertips and gulped hard. She hated doctors, blood and injuries. She flinched when Darien put a cloth on her, she put her hand over her hurting forehead which touched Darien's. An electric bolt spreaded through the two's body, Darien didn't move. Serena quickly dropped her hand on her lap. Her head was pounding. He helped Serena up while putting pressure on her forehead.

"come on, we better get that checked" before she could reply he dragged her to the parking lot, which confused her because she swore that she was on the other side of the park, in front of the pond. Not on a hilltop. Her head was throbbing more as she thought about it and decided to drop it. When they reached the car she noticed the time on the radio was nine o'clock.

"is your clock ahead?" Serena asked, Darien looked at her funny and shook his head. _Did I fall asleep? How did I end up on the hill? Ugh my head is hurting!_

"are you okay?" Darien asked worried, Serena had been quiet with her eyes shut tight, gripping on her head.

_Oh I'm just dandy Darien, sitting in the car with my exboyfriend. Just Dandy_ she thought sarcastically. "yea" she muttered in pain. Another thing hit her mind. The hill was only grass, no sticks, trees, rocks or anything to hit her head against except for Darien's hard chest but during the fall she didn't feel herself hit the grass or floor just a hard, warm chest. When they reached the hospital Darien refused to leave her side until she was okay. She exited with a ice bag on her new unknown bruise. "you didn't have to stay here you know" she muttered.

Darien shrugged, he wasn't the type to say 'I love you' first, or the type to show any love or affection. But he didn't want to blurt it out making things awkward. "can we start off as friends. now." he asked, it was a hard task for him. But this way he had a reason to protect Serena if anything did go wrong.

Serena was dumbfounded. He wanted to be friends? She shook her head, she couldn't handle being friends with him because she hasn't moved on. Her heart still ached when he wasn't around. But she didn't want this tension anymore, her head and heart ached and life just didn't seem to make sense. "um, " she said awkwardly. She'd have to handle this later, right now she was starving. "look the arcade!"

* * *

Zachary said on the stool, tapping his fingers against the table. His eyes would turn to the door every few seconds. After eighty three looks someone entered, she had short blue hair. She was small, skinny, and sea blue eyes. Zachary watched as she sat at the booth with Lita, Jason, Raye, Andrew and Mina. He turned to the bathroom door when Joshua came out.

"hey," Zachary said as Joshua sat down. Joshua gave him a weird look.

"hey Andrew have you seen Serena?" Matthew asked as he entered the Crown arcade. He walked over to the table, he noticed at Jason put his arm tighter around Mina. A pit of jealousy hit him which he tried to shrug off.

"no why?" Andrew asked worried.

"she went off somewhere early in the morning and it's already twelve and I'm tripping out!" Matthew stated as he looked around the arcade.

"don't trip about it bro, it's Serena she's probably at the mall, at the park on top of a high building to watch the sun rise-" Nathaniel said but was cut off by the chime bells, everyone turned to see Serena holding an ice pack on her head, followed by Darien.

"young lady!" Matthew said in a parental tone. "where have-"

"no lecture! I'm tripping balls right now!" Serena exclaimed.

"she's what?" Andrew said confused. The girls laughed at Andrew's cluelessness.

"what happened?" the four boys asked in a unison.

"kay I went to the park around six thirty, I was sitting in front of the lake under a tree watching the sun rise. One blink later I'm tumbling down a hill filled with only soft grass, no rocks, no sticks and I get this now wounded bruise on my head! And then I find out it's nine, I'm trippin' balls here! I don't recall moving or falling asleep and if I did fall asleep how the hell did I-" Serena was interrupted by Nathaniel who covered her mouth with his hand.

"maybe your over thinking it Serena, maybe you moved but you forgot because some fat person probably sat on your head while you were tumbling down" he stated. Serena laughed, Darien wasn't fat. He was in shape, her spine shivered as she thought of him shirtless. "did you get your head checked?"

"yes daddy I did" Serena teased. "but now I'm starving" Andrew took that as a cue to stand and make Serena some food. "but I better get back, I promised my mom I'd help with aunt Helen's dress for her date tonight" with that she winked at the boys and walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Inufan155687 - lol sorry for the confusion! & thanks for asking! kay so the four people they had mention are the shittenou! & it will be explained in the next few chapters! & no Serena does not know! Because she's Serena and she is sometimes oblvious! LOLOL.

Serena still couldn't explain the events that happened yesterday, throughout the whole day yesterday the world kept making her run into Darien. Someone was truely torturing her on purpose. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was nearly lunch time and she still hasn't seen the boys. She walked into the arcade and noticed Zachary nervously talking to obvious Amy. She sat on the stool as she watched.

"he. hey. hey. Amy" Zachary said nerviously. Amy looked up from her book and smiled, not noticing his behavoir.

"good afternoon Zachary. or would you perfer Zack? I've heard everyone call you Zachary and Zack-" Amy stated

"either one is fine." he blurted out nervously, Amy smiled and looked down on her book. "so. Is that good book?"

"um, it's alright I have a medical test in two weeks and I am three chapters ahead! I am so behind" Amy stated as she sighed hard.

"three chapters ahead? and you call that behind? Woah, your really smart aren't you" Zachary blurted out. "that's really good, you do pretty well in test I suppose and-" Amy laughed as Zachary blabbered on. "sorry, I tend to talk a lot when I'm nervous"

"nervous?" Amy said confused as she put her book down. Zachary opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the beep of Amy's phone. "excuse me a moment" she talked on the phone for a few seconds and put it back into her bag. "I'm sorry Zack, I have to get going" Zachary nodded and waved as she watched her leave. He sat down and ran his fingers through his blond wavy hair annoyed. Serena skipped toward him.

"hey Zackypoo!" She said as she pinched his cheeks, he smacked her hand and looked at her. "you like Amy don't you" Zachar's face froze, he cleared his throat trying to find something to say. "don't deny it! I see it in your eyes, you get nervous around her, you smile when she laughs. You like her don't you"

"fine I do, just don't say anything to the boys alright?" Zachary admitted as he looked up at her.

"fine I won't" she said as she walked toward the doors. "I'll just sing it to them" with that she ran out. Zachary stared at the empty spot for a moment. This wasn't going to be good. He stood up and chased the blond.

Serena dodge bystanders, until she ran all the way to the temple which she knew Joshua, Nathaniel, and Matthew would be at. He overheard them saying they wanted to check out the place. She stopped as she reached the steps and groaned, how she hated these stairs. She ran up with all of her might screaming there names.

The three boys turned away from the pond and looked at the tired clutsy blond alarmed. Raye took a peek from the doors along with Darien, Lita, Mina, and Andrew.

"Serena this is a temple keep your voice down!" Joshua whispered. Serena rolled her eyes. "now what's so important."

"okay I can't tell you but I can sing it to you!" she said in a high-pitched out of tone. The three boys groaned. "Zachary likes-" before she could finish Zachary ninja attacked her from behind.

"Serena!" he screamed as he held her down. Serena stared at him with a smug look on her face.

"come on you have to tell them!"

"no way"

"but we could-"

"no you could end up killing someone by doing that-"

"but we're your best friends! They should-"

"no Serena-"

"Zachary-"

"sere-"

"za-"

"HEY TWO IDIOTS THIS IS A FREAKING TEMPLE SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP!" Joshua exploded. The two blonds looked at the man who was seriously annoyed. They both swallowed a gulp. Zachary got off of Serena and stood up, dusting the dust off of himself. Serena did the same thing. "now what is so important" he asked as he rubbed his temples.

"Zackypoo's in love" Serena muttered.

"shut up!" Nathaniel said as he rushed to her. "are you sure it's life form?"

"is it even a girl?" Matthew asked.

"oh yea and it's-" before she could finish Zachary smacked his hand over her mouth.

"Serena you promised you wouldn't say it" Zachary said.

"your right but I could sing it!" she sang happily. Zachary covered her mouth again.

"where's ducktape when you need it" he growled annoyed. After a while of bickering, Serena gave up and started to explore the temple with Joshua. It brought memories in her head. The meetings she was always late for and the last meeting where she quit.

"hey rena are you okay?" Joshua asked as they headed behind the temple to the tree areas. She nodded. "Bunny come on what's wrong" he couldn't handle it anymore, the awkwardness and quietness when his friend was alone. He knew this wasn't the Serena he loved as a sister.

"just being here brings a lot of memories good and bad but-"

"more of the bad memories are coming?" she nodded as she sighed hard, she walked up to a tree, touching the scars that was left. When she was practicing throwing her tiara. She did try her best but apparently to Raye that meant nothing. Joshua pulled her into a hug. "hey screw those people who didn't treat you right, you got us"

"yeah, right I got you guys" she whispered. _But what happens when you get sick of me like they did_. This question always haunted her mind, but she never seemed to mind so much until she got off of the plane.

"so bunny who's this girl that Zachary is in love with" he asked teasling, not releasing her. She laughed.

"Amy" she whispered, he barked a laugh. She pulled away from the hug. "I'll catch up with you guys later" she stated with a fake smile. She watched Joshua walk over to the others, she turned her head slightly to look at the bark again. _At least they weren't here doing those times_. _Maybe if they were they'd have faith in me._ She turned to feel breeze of wind smack her in the face. She shut her eyes and put her hand infront of her face to prevent the harsh wind to hit her eyes. As the wind slowly stopped she started walking to the front of the temple.

=================asdfasdf===============

Serena couldn't handle the agony anymore, she looked at Andrew. "you need to do something about this empty arcade" she said harshly, it came out more harshly than intended but it still bugged her how Andrew didn't tell her about Lita, even though he apologized about a zillion times.

"I'm going to have to sell it soon" Andrew whispered. Serena sighed. "I'm going to miss this place"

"same here" an idea struck Serena. "what if we raise enough money to save it?" she asked.

"that's impossible, I owe five thousand dollars." he stated. "I thought new things could help but I was wrong." Andrew left to say hello to his girlfriend and best friend who were currently sitting at the very back booth with the others, Serena turned towards the tv set hanging from the side, where she saw an auction. Another idea struck Serena. She turned to face the four boys who were preoccupied with putting a penny into a machine which would go through events and land on a certain prize. So far they won an expired gum pack and a fish hook. A smile crept through her lips. She rushed off her stool, grabbed the four boys who were reaching for the machine. She slammed them infront of the crew. "Andrew I just had brilliant idea and you will owe me big time" she stated with a crept up smile Andrew stared at her questionly. "an auction. People pay so much for that kind of stuff. But instead of items how about a few single desperate people who are good looking" She put her arms around the four boys with a smile.

"what?" the four boys said looking at her.

"it's a good idea because one you four boys can get dates once and for all. and two because you'll have enough money to save this joint!" Serena said. Andrew sighed shaking his head.

"four boys won't just do, there's the decorating, inviting rich people, performance, more bachalors-" before Andrew could continue Serena cut him off.

"I can get a few people around town and you could get a few hopeless friends, I'm up for decorating anything, my four boys can perform long with Jason and myself. and inviting rich people is no biggy just get Mika, Bobby, and Sammy to go door to door. Plus if it's young boys it'll attract the rich cugars. If that doesn't help out then we can also aution out things we don't need. come on Andrew you know this is a good idea. And for the food before you get to that point. Nathaniel, you and Lita can take up the kitchen" Serena explained. "come on Drew, don't you want to save this place"

Andrew crept up a smile. "alright alright" he gave in with Serena's puppy face.

"great! Now all we have to do is get started with a theme. Your choice": Serena stated. Andrew rolled his eyes. "or we could do what me and my boys do every friday night for dinner, we write the things we want and draw it randomly from a hat"

"fine, but just letting you know. Jason, Mina, Raye, Amy and Darien are helping too" Serena nodded as she ripped up peices of paper and handed them out. After everyone wrote what they suggested it was thrown into a baseball cap, shuffled and then handed to Andrew to pick out randomly.

"superheros?" Andrew called outloud. He grinned, he knew who put this in there and it was Serena.

"I CALL DIBS ON SUPERMAN!" Matthew yelled

"SPIDERMAN!" Zachary yelled.

"BATMAN!" Joshua yelled.

"batman isn't a superhero Josh! He's a guy that wears tights with fancy gadgets" Matthew pointed out.

"so is tuxedo man! All he does is throw stupid roses which somehow attacks those bad guys" Joshua stated. Andrew bursted out in laughter.

"Serena you should be Sailor Moon" Zachary pointed out, Serena's heart skipped a beat. She exhaled slowly.

"I was thinking more like michael angelo from ninja turtles" another idea struck Serena. "HEY! you four should be the ninja turtles! Zachary got Mikey, Joshua got Raphal, Mattie got Leonardo, and Nathaniel got Donatello!" she exclaimed.

"oh that's smart! I still think you should be Sailor Moon though, she has those odango's Andrew always talks about" Serena rolled her eyes to hide her pain.

"Sailor Moon is so overdone, especially from last year. I should be.." Serena tapped her finer on her chin thinking. She absently forgot that Darien and the scouts were there. Her mind had always gone blank when she was into a conversation with her boys. "I'm just gonna invent my own superhero! I'll be... sleep women!-"

"yea that's called sand man" Joshua added, Serena groaned.

"well there's hardly any girl superhero's if you didn't notice, there always in damsle and distress" she stated, they all nodded in agreement.

"I'm thinking I'm going to go as Super man, hey Lita wanna be my lios lane?" Andrew asked smiling.

"I almost threw up a little" Nathaniel muttered. He was jealous and he didn't understnd why. Serena laughed, knowing her friend wasn't much of a romantic.

"just because you can't get a girl doesn't mean you gotta hate" Serena teased as she elbowed him. Nathaniel rolled his eyes as he pushed her back.

"excuse me but have I ever seen you on a date? I don't think so you turned down all the guys that's ever asked you out!" Nathaniel pointed out.

"because I know their reputation and I'm being careful" Serena pointed out.

"uh huh." Nathaniel said teasingly. "I think you should be Sailor Moon. I mean you fit her perfectly. Your a clutz and your brave. And you believe everyone is good even though they are bad, Your also short, hot, annoying, major cry baby-"

"thanks for pointing out my flaws every girl loves to hear that" Serena said sarcasticly.

"hey it's true but that's why we love you and we don't expect you to ever change!" Nathaniel stated, Serena smiled. Another thing she loved about the guys is that they never expected her to change the way she was. They accepted her.

"alright enough of this Mushy stuff we gotta find some eligable hot ladies to buy us!" Joshua said rubbing his hands together excited.

"think really hard Andrew, who do you know that knows a bunch of people that can promote you" Serena said, she didn't want to say the name but rather let it slide in.

"oh Darien" Andrew said smiling at his best friend, Darien thought for a second. This might give him time to spend with Serena.

"sure Drew. On two condition. One I am not on that little auction thing" Darien stated, Andrew nodded enthustastically.

"Mission save the Crown arcade is a go!" Andrew said talking to his watch. Serena laughed at Andrew.

"hey my second condition! We can't do superheros it has to be a bit fancy you know dresses and such. I mean they are doctors after all" Darien pointed out. Andrew nodded.

"Alright! Boys go do your little flirty thing" Serena sat patting Joshua and Matthew on the back. The boys looked at Serena with a confused face. "you know those lame pick up lines that everyone knows shouldn't work but does anyways"

"like what?" Joshua scoffed offended.

"are you from Tenessee cause your the only Ten I see." Serena said glaring at Matthew who blushed and looked down. "or how about if you were a booger I'd pick you first. or my favorite. Baby did you fart because you blew me away"

"oh those are good!" Andrew pointed out but was smacked on the back of head by Lita. "ow babe that hurt!" he complained with a pout face. Lita smiled and kissed him on the head. Nathaniel unconciously rolled his eyes but Serena noticed this small gesture.

"what are you sitting here for? I said go!" Serena commanded, Matthew and Joshua stood up with great speed they fell to the floor, they stood up trying to act cool again and slowly walked out leaving the girls giggling. "Nate you got the food menu with Lita and Andrew, and me and Zack will go look for decorations or maybe even a bigger spot to hold it." Serena stated. "oh and before we approve anything I would be glad to test it out" she said with a wink.

"of course" Nathaniel said shaking his head with a smile. "that fatty can eat a mountain of ice cream and still be hungry for round two"

===========asdfadsfasdf======dadfasdf=asddf=as=df

_A week & a half later_

They were all setting up the big event at the Crown Arcade, regardless it was small they moved a few video games to the room above the arcade. Decorations were up with colors of blue, red, black, sliver, and white. Round tables were set up along with a stage, name tags. For a second you wouldn't believe it was an arcade. People weren't coming for at least three more hours and everything was set up.

"wow, this place looks amazing" Andrew said as he fixed his tie. Raye came in with Lita, Mina, and Amy on her tale. Raye was wearing a dress that went up to her thighs, it was dark red with a black belt, the dress slung off her right shoulder and her chest, revealing her black undershirt. She was wearing Black flats her hair as usual black and straight. Lita was wearing a black and green dress that came up to her thighs. The black had a lacy pattern that could see through the green silk. She was wearing green heels. Her hair in the usual ponytail but with a curl. Mina was wearing the most revealing. Her dress was shorter than the others, orange which shoved off her clevage. An orange bow replaced the red one. She had orange pumps. Amy was wearing more of an elegant dress for not an important occasion. Her dress went down to her knees, it was a babydoll dress. Dark blue with black laced edges. It hung around her neck and fit her body perfectly. She wore blue heels and very light make up. Her hair as usual but more styled. "wow ladies you look good" Andrew said, he walked over to Lita and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "you look beautiful"

"and now presenting the most good looking bachalors in the world!" Joshua said as he bursted in showing off his tuxedo with a red rose on his breast pocket.

"hey idiot, you look like every other guy" Nathaniel pointed out wearing the exact same thing.

"but I'm the most sexiest" Joshua said as he wiped the nonexisting dust off his shoulder. Zachary and Nathaniel looked at each other and nodded then pushed him causing him to fall on his face.

"hey where's Serena?" Andrew asked as Darien stepped out of the men's bathroom adjusting his bow.

"she's coming soon, she's being a girl at the moment and checking her hair" Matthew pointed out. Just then Serena entered wearing a white dress that went up to her knees with white flats. The dress curved around her body and was like a tube top, she looked like a fairy only if she had wings. Her hair was tied to a side pony tail with curls. Darien dropped his hands from his bow with his eyes bugging out. Andrew gasped.

"oh you looking so fabulous!" Zachary said in a girly tone. Serena smile as a giggle escaped her mouth.

"why thank you darling you look magnificant!" Serena replied in an annoying girly tone. Zachary gasped as he put his hand over his heart.

"thanks doll!" he said with a grin. "you do look really beautiful" Zachary said in a serious tone.

Serena blushed as she looked at herself. "thanks, but who knew you boys looked good in Tuxedos" Serena said pinching Joshua on the cheek. "so we're three hours ahead. What now"

"something that doesn't invovle getting down and dirty" Andrew stated.

"like?" they all asked in a unison.

"I don't know, truth or dare? 20 questions" Andrew suggested.

"or or or or" Zachary said but was cut off by Nathaniel.

"what are you a seal?" he said containing laughter.

"shut up pretty boy anyways! We can walk around the streets looking good and bringing more people in!" Zachary suggested.

"my gosh he does have a brain!" Joshua said smacking the table. "that's a brilliant idea my friend!"

"great you boys can do that, I'm a clutz and I'm wearing white so have fun!" Serena sang while waving to the boys.

"Hey Mina, Raye, Joshua, Matthew, and I will go advertise more" Andrew stated as he left. Serena took a seat by the ministage which was really the counter but after a few constructions it was hard as a real stage. Amy sat awkwardly by Lita and Darien. Serena stood up and headed for the tables inspecting everything just to avoid the silence.

"So, Nate" Zachary said awkwardly. Nathaniel rolled his eyes at his friend who swayed back and forth awkwardly. "talk about awkward turtles" Zachary said as he demonstrated the awkward turtle with this hands. Serena turned her body pointing toward Zachary.

"hey you weenie head you stole that from me!" she stated, for a moment she looked like she had done the Sailor Moon pose which brought memories through Darien's head.

_Three hours later_

Things were picking up, more and more people were arriving and donating. Mina, Jason, Raye, and Matthew all had their turns to perform. And the auction was going well. First the the items were being sold then the dates. After a few more hours of the auction they were doing good. Serena had a few more people to annouonce.

"alright, ladies this is my main man Joshua, he's a jock. A baseball player, he's funny, witty and trust me if you ladies want a perfect date I seen and heard great stories about this romantic!" she called out bets as more and more raised higher. "sold to the lady in red!" she yelled into the mic, Joshua handed the lady in red a red rose and went towards the back to help Andrew calculate the money. "Next up is my twin. We aren't related but you could say we could pass off as twins! He's smart, funny, and amazing to hang out with Zachary!"

"I like ladies in red" Joshua stated as he watched the winner of him write a check. "she's hot"

"woah carefully there buddy she's like what? Thirty?" Nathaniel stated as he patted on him on the back.

"worth it" Joshua said putting on his player smirk, "so how are you doing so far?"

"good we're almost there" Andrew said not taking his eyes off his paper.

"thank you all for your contributions and auctions! Please see Raye Hino for the money information!" Serena said as she got off stage. After a few more small talking with people and the final count on money Serena approached the stage.

"I hope you guys had a good time, I'm pretty sure your kids did because when I went up there I was attacked to give them more quarters" the crowd laughed. "and thank you all who remember this place as much as I did. This place brings memories and to keep it open for other kids to have memories is amazing. Give it up for the owner of this amazing establishment. The big brother I never wanted Andrew!" the crowd clapped and cheered as he went on stage to give a small speech.

"...and I like to thank Serena for giving me this amazing idea and for helping orginize everything! Darien my best friend for inviting people, aand everyone who helped make this night happen. Enjoy the rest of your night" Andrew said as he put the mic back onto the micstand.

"uh oh" Matthew said as his eyes focused on the door, Serena turned to see a girl with brown curly hair enter with a brown dress that went up to her thighs. She knew who this was but didn't understand why Matthew was so worried.

"what?" she asked confused as she looked at him then the women at the door then back at him.

"Nathaniel's girl" Matthew said slowly. Those two words made Serena's heart stop for a second. Rita, Andrew's ex girlfriend who left for Africa, was the girl she heard so much about.

"uh oh" Serena repeated. "this isn't good"

"I know"

"no you don't this isn't good! That's Andrew's ex girlfriend who was his first love and who he still might have feelings for!" Serena stated.

"uh oh" Matthew repeated.

"uh oh" Serena nodded as she looked at the Rita who looked around the room like a lost puppy.


End file.
